Through Our Letters
by percabeth777
Summary: This is one month after the BOTL quest. Annabeth keeps her promise and keeps intouch with percy through lettes. What happens when each letter gets deeper and every new word starts to unravel their feelings? Read and Enjoy! A percabeth stroy.Review Please!
1. Your Best Friend, Annabeth Chase

**-IN THE PROCESS OF BEING EDITED-**

**Another percabeth story! This takes place fairy one month after after BOTL.**

**Please review and enjoy!**

**Chapter 1, Annabeth's POV:**

I sat in my room miserably. The clock's constant ticking on the wall seemed like it would have drove me crazy.

Besides the fact that I had finished all my chores, worked ahead on my homework, nearly completed my project on Deadalus's laptop, and even bothered to sit around with Bobby and Mathew, it felt like there was nothing else I could have possibly done to keep my mind off of the constant thoughts poking at me.

It was useless trying to think of normal things like what I would have for lunch tomorrow or which new movie was playing this week. When you're a demi-god, those things just don't matter anymore.

In the back of my head, I was constantly aware of the fact that I was locking something out; avoiding something. But, sitting there alone in my room, I finally gave up, letting all the thoughts of last summer invade my mind. Memories shot back into my head as I lay on my bed.

Images of Luke's altered body in Kronos' form floated in my head. I thought about Grover, Chiron, and everyone back at camp. I even let myself remember the perky red-head girl who seemed to annoy the living Hades out of me: Rachel Elizabeth Dare. It shouldn't have bothered me, but as I stared at the ceiling I accepted the fact that I couldn't get Percy off of my mind. No matter what I was doing or where I was, Percy was like a thought stuck to the back on my brain.

I missed him and there was no denying it.

_"I'll keep in touch… Take care Seaweed Brain._" The words echoed through my head, annoyingly reminding me of the promises I had made to Percy the last time we talked on Half Blood Hill. I almost felt angry… _why couldn't I just let Percy finish what he was about to say?_ The thought bothered me.

Laying there on the bed, for the first time, I truly let myself remember how I felt _that day_. The day on Half Blood Hill. While Percy was talking, I couldn't stop thinking of Luke. For the very first time in my life, I didn't know if he was dead or alive. I could feel Luke all the time, just sense him. But, ever since Mt. St. Helens, it was like I had lost the last thread that was connecting me to Luke.

I felt different now. I felt like I had almost lost Luke for a certain kelp-headed person; given Luke up for…Percy.

"Uggghhh!" I groaned, burying my head in my pillow. I couldn't take this anymore. All these things definitely should _not_ have been bothering me as much as they were. I was a daughter of Athena after all, I wasn't supposed to be lying around feeling guilty.

_Guilt_. That was the word that stung the most. I didn't know why the guilt was there but there was something telling me that I wasn't fulfilling the promises that I had made. I felt like I might have sat there forever until the words echoed in my head again, and I knew what was wrong. _"I'll keep in touch."_

Without really thinking, I grabbed the pen lying on the floor under me and a notebook. When I started writing, I didn't have the slightest clue how far the letters would take me.

I worte:

_Dear Seaweed Brain,_

_How's it going?_

_What did you think? Would I break my promise and not keep in touch with you? I know it's been a month since we've talked, so you can't blame me when I say I have a lot of questions!_

_How's your new school? I'm sorry I missed your Birthday. How did it go?_

_Did you invite…you know, your mortal friend? I mean Rachel._

_I don't really know why I'm asking, kelp-head, I guess I'm just curious._

I stopped writing for a second to stare at the word : "curious". I knew in the back of my head that it wasn't the right word. I scratched the thought from my head and took a breath, bringing the pen back to the paper.

_I would send you an iris message, but my step mom and father aren't exactly a fan of keeping drachmas on them. But, anyway, I want to hear everything, Seaweed Brain. What have you been up to?_

_Alright, I know you want to hear about me too, and I owe you that. So, here it goes. First of all, everything at camp is fine now. I stayed with Chiron and he's made a great recovery. Everyone around camp helped with the damage, and we pretty much got our good old little camp back._

_My school? Well it's going fine, I think it's really boring sitting through my classes considering what we have been through this summer. (Running from Telekhines, Kampe, and demons in the labyrinth just inst' nearly as much fun as listening to a lecture about World War 1.)_

I bit my lip bringing myself to what I wanted to write next. It was the last thing I wanted to do, but Percy deserved an explanation.

_The last time I saw you on Half Blood hill, I had a lot of things on my mind. My prophecy was bothering me and, Percy, I can't explain how I felt. I just want to say sorry. Sorry if it felt like I didn't care or that I left you on the hill. I really do care and, like I said, I was confused and I had a lot of things on my mind. Sorry._

I stared at the five letters I had written again on the paper, reading "sorry". I meant it more than he would know. I wanted to ask Percy what he was about to say on Half Blood Hill before Argus honked. I wanted to explain exactly why I didn't look back. But, my fingers felt numb as I gripped the pen and the strange feeling in my stomach made my hand freeze.

"Annabeth, can you come down here please?" My dad called from downstairs.

"Coming," I sighed. "Just give me five minutes."

_I have to go now. I promise I'll write more to you after I hear back. Can't wait._

_Alright, Seaweed Brain, stay out of trouble. (Yeah, right!__You__, out of trouble… never going to happen!)_

_I'll talk to you soon._

_Love,_

_Wise girl._

I quickly jotted the last words onto the letter and started getting up to head for the stairs, when an unwelcomed thought entered my mind. Regretfully, I walked back to the letter and scratched out "_Love, Wise Girl."_

Instead, I wrote out:

_Your best friend,_

_Annabeth Chase._

**How was that for the first chapter? The next one will be Percy reading and replying! Keep reading! Please review and tell me if you liked it! Should I keep continuing? Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. The One and Only, Seaweed Brain

**Finally back with another chapter! I know a lot of you guys want me to update Dear Diary. Don't worry, I'm working on it! It's a hard one to write, so I need some time!**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Tell me what you think! Also check out the new poll on my profile! Please participate in it!**

**Anyway, on with the story! Enjoy! Don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 2, Percy's POV:**

* * *

I sat in my room, lying on my bed. Not a typical Friday night. I usually would have been out right now or saving my life from monsters in an alley, but all I wanted to do at the moment was talk to a certain someone. And, there was nothing more frustrating than not being able to put my finger on exactly who I wanted to speak to.

I stared at the ceiling naming off all the people far away from me, determined to put an end to my constant thoughts.

Grover…no I spoke to him a couple weeks ago.

Chiron? Blackjack, my pet Pegasus?

Annabeth?

I felt like a bell rand in my head.

I missed her and it was useless trying to avoid it. The last time I had saw her, she didn't even bother to look back. I knew she was going through a rough time, but I coudlnt' help but remember her last promise to keep in touch. The least she could have done was send me a short iris message or drop a phone call.

I almost felt unexplainable anger rushing through my veins the more I thought about it. _Why did Annabeth act that way? Why did she leave like that on Half Blood Hill?_ More and more thoughts flooded my head and I realized my fists were clenched.

I might had dug through my skin, but the phone suddenly rang and I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Hello?" I answered it.

"Percy?" A girl's voice spoke through the receiver. "Hey, It's Rachel. How are you?"

I mentally sighed. It wasn't that I didn't want to talk to her, but I hadn't been expecting her call.

"Hey, so…I gotta go finish that English report." I told Rachel after nearly fice minutes of talking.

"Sure," She said. "I'll call you later."

I hung up. Talking to Rachel usually got my mind off of my worries from camp, but this time it just wasn't working. It only made me miss Annabeth more, and it was killing me.

"Percy!" My mom called from the kitchen.

"What is it?" I yelled back, making it clear that I wasn't in the mood.

"There's a letter her for you. It's from the Chase family…Oh, it's Annabeth!"She said.

I didn't realize it when my heart picked up as thoughts started racing through my head. I would have gotten caught up in the thought that Annabeth finally made some attempt at communication with me, when I heard the sound of the envelope ripping.

Was my mom opening the letter? I jumped off my bed and snatched the half open letter from my mom before she could read it. I didn't know why I hadn't wanted her to see it, but the thought out the letter saying something…personal; just between me and Annabeth, made me cautious.

"Sorry, mom," I told her, "I want to be the first to read it!" I said making the lame excuse before shutting the door to my room behind me. I thought I heard my mom chuckle but I was too busy staring at the document in front of me to give it a second thought.

It had two stamps in the top right corner, with pictures of owls on them. There was no mistake that this was sent personally from Annabeth. In blue ink, in the center of the envelope, my address was printed in her hand writing. I slowly took the letter out, noticing that it was folded perfectly.

I might have looked like an idiot with a huge smile on my face when I saw the long letter in Ananbeth's hand writing, but I was past caring. I found myself reading each word carefully.

_Dear seaweed brain…_

…

_Your best friend, Annabeth Chase (a.k.a. wise girl)_

Even after finishing the letter, and reading it over twice to make sure I hadn't missed anything due to my dyslexia, I still couldn't take my eyes off the letter. I didn't know what got into me, but the next thing I knew, I was sitting at my desk with the nearest pencil and scratch paper I could get my hands on.

_Dear wise girl,_

_Thanks for your letter. It's the first thing since last summer that's actually seemed important. I gotta admit that I was getting worried about hearing from you. _

_I have about a million questions for you too, but chill because I won't ask you all of them right now._

_Well my school is really stupid. It's boring. I hate sitting through algebra._

_Alright, so, there's a lot you should you know. My birthday? It was okay. It was just a small partywith my mom and Paul. Nico stopped by to tell me he had a plan about how to stop kronos but then we both pretty much figured out it would never work…so, plan number 1:failure. _

_My dad stopped by. (Yeah…I'm talking about Poseidon). He gave me some info and a sand dollar, but what really matters was that he acknowledged me, you know? He said I was his favorite son. I don't really know why I'm telling you, but you always have some insight on gods, right? Do you think he's just saying that?_

_Anyway, if you really care, I didn't invite Rachel. _

_Besides, Wise Girl, did you really expect me invite Rachel over while you were at camp working? _

Even as I wrote, I couldn't help but think of the real reason I hadn't invited Rachel. The truth was that I didn't want to get any closer to Rachel than I already had these past couple of months. I wasn't a genius when it came to this stuff, but I knew that Annabeth wouldn't have been the happiest if I was with Rachel all the time and the only thing I really wanted was for everything to get better between us.

Frustrated with all of my thoughts, I began writing exactly what I knew I had wanted to tell her without really thinking.

_Annabeth, I don't know why I'm writing this, but I just want to tell you that there in NOTHING between me and Rachel. I'm just starting to know her. I'm just telling you because, well, because, you're my friend, Annabeth._

_You know, if you actually spend time with her, I think you guys could be friends. (I'm not defending her! I just want the best for you!)_

I stopped writing to read back what I had just written. Staring at the stuff I had just written didn't seem like it was written to a _friend_.

I felt the same dreaded thoughts re-entering my head as I tried to understand why everything had suddenly gotten so complicated. I was determined to change the topic once I had finished answering Annabeth about her explanation for Half Blood Hill.

_Annabeth, I know you care. I know what you were going through on Half Blood Hill that day and you don't have to explain it to me. I understand how you felt about everything happening with…you know, Luke and everything. _

_It's great to hear everything at camp it going well. I knew you'd do great taking care of Chiron. I wasn't worried about it for a second. _

My pencil dragged on the page, and for a second, I thought that maybe, just maybe, I could bring up the topic of Luke. Everytime I tried to talk to Annabeth about him she would shut me up. I took a deep breath attempting to try and start a conversation about Luke hoping that it would be different if I wrote it down. It was worth a shot, and I wrote:

_You're right; everything seems so boring now, considering all the things we have been through together in the Labyrinth. I mean…Luke almost turned into Kronos- nothing can get more interesting than that. _

_So, do you think Luke is still there somewhere inside? Do you think Luke is still Luke? I'm asking because you just seem to know where he is all the time. It's like you know what's happening to him day and night. Just like the way you knew he wasn't dead after Thalia pushed him off of Mt. Tam. _

It wasn't easy writing everything that annoyed me, but I kept writing.

_Don't forget to reply, Wise Girl. It'll probably be the first thing I'll look forward to since last summer. _

_I'm trying to stay out of trouble, but half bloods are like magnets that just attract trouble… so yeah. Anyway, take care of yourself too, Annabeth! _

_Love,_

_Seaweed Brain._

I carefully folded up the letter, when a really strange, and almost awkward thought popped into my head. For some reason I found myself opening up the letter to erase_ "Love seaweed brain." _

Where the eraser marks were, I printed out "_The one and only, Seaweed Brain_" instead.

I refolded carefully before heading to my mom.

"So," I said, as casually as I could while extending out the letter to my mom. "Can I mail this to Annabeth?"

"Put a stamp on it and I'll mail it tonight." She said simply enough, but I couldn't get over the fact that she was smiling.

"What?" I asked

"Aren't you going to let me read the letter?"

I looked down awkwardly and I found myself thinking about what it said about Rachel, and Annabeth leaving me on Half Blood Hill, and just about everything else that had become tense between me and Annabeth.

I did my best avoiding her question by flipping through the piles of papers on the counter looking for a stamp.

"It's alright, Percy. I'll get you to admit it later." She got up and kissed the top of my head as she exited the kitchen. Sometimes, even _I_ couldn't, understand the things she could see through.

"Admit what?" I asked, calling down the hall but my mom had already left with my letter in her hands.

* * *

**How was that? I'm still uncertain about whether I should continue this, so please review and tell me what you thought!**


	3. Will always have your back, Annabeth

**Thank you so much to everyone for the reviews! I'm sorry that it took me almost two days to post this chapter up. It was because i kept rereading it and making changes, but I think I am finally satisfied with it. I worked hard on it, so it would be great to hear what you guys think!**

**Chapter 3, Annabeth's POV:**

* * *

I sat on my bed, hugging my knees. It had already been three day's since I wrote to Percy. Did _he get my letter? Would he write back immediately? Would he think that what I wrote about Rachel was weird?_ Thoughts after thoughts about my letter to Percy kept coming through and I was on the edge of losing it.

Suddenly, the sound of a truck pulling up next to my house was heard and I nearly jumped to go look out the window. As if by luck, it was none other than the mail man. I sprinted down the steps and out the door faster than I knew I could to open mail box as soon as the mail man's extended arm had closed it.

I quickly shuffled through the mail, not even paying attention to the fact that the mail man was still there.

"Eager to get a letter?" The elderly mail man asked with a smile.

"Yeah," I forced back a smile, "I've been waiting for three days."

"Good luck on it!" He tipped his hat before driving off.

I ran inside and all the way up to my room, flipping through the stack of envelopes in my hands: _Mortgage bill, college invitation, The Jackson's residence, New sale, Help the environment, Notice. _

"Ughhh!" I sighed. No Percy.

Wait… The Jackson Residence? I felt a stupid smile creep on my face. "That was stupid, Annabeth," I mumbled, talking to myself.

But, the embarrassment vanished away as quick as it had come when I realized exactly what I was holding in my hands. Percy had wrote back!

I eagerly ripped open the letter.

_Dear Wise girl,_

His small hand writing made me smile, and I knew how much he hated writing because of his dyslexia. I had gotten used to writing, but knowing that Percy had written anyway was good enough for me.

I read each word carefully, surprising myself that I even went back to reread most of his sentences.

_..._

_Anyway, if you really care, I didn't invite Rachel._

_Besides, Wise Girl, did you really expect me invite Rachel over while you were at camp working?_

Don't ask me why, because I could barely explain it to myself. But, after reading those two simple sentences, I felt something that eased me for the first time since I could remember. I felt relief.

_Annabeth, I don't know why I'm writing this, but I just want to tell you that there in NOTHING between me and Rachel. I'm just starting to know her. I'm just telling you because, well, because, you're my friend, Annabeth._

I small smile appeared on my lip. Staring at the words, I found myself biting my lip. I wanted to believe more than ever that there was nothing between Percy and Rachel but there was still something inside me that felt like a cold stone in my heart. I just didn't know what to think when it came to that _mortal_ red head.

…

_Annabeth, I know you care. I know what you were going through on Half Blood Hill that day and you don't have to explain it to me. I understand how you felt about everything happening with…you know, Luke and everything._

Just the name of Luke made me stop and lower the letter in my hands. I was sure that if I began biting my lip any harder, it would have bled. Taking a breath, I brought the letter to my eyes once again.

_So, do you think Luke is still there somewhere inside? Do you think Luke is still Luke? I'm asking because you just seem to know where he is all the time. It's like you know what's happening to him day and night. Just like the way you knew he wasn't dead after Thalia pushed him off of Mt. Tam._

The truth was that ever since everything that Percy and I had been through during our last quest- not to mention Mt. St. Helens, I couldn't shake the feeling that my last connection with Luke was cut off. I didn't know if I was ready to tell Percy that, but the fact still remained.

I didn't know if Luke was still Luke anymore, and it hurt me more than ever. I had hope for Luke and I needed him back. But, I could sense the feelings for Luke that always stayed deep inside me changing. Luke hadn't given me much more to hold on to other than a forgotten friendship. He was almost like a long lost friend, now.

My thoughts began racing and I caught myself before I could conclude anything else. I didn't even know what I was thinking anymore…that I didn't love Luke? That couldn't be possible, I heard myself saying. My prophecy was about him and there was nothing I could do to change it.

I breathed, realizing Percy's letter was still in my hand and nearly crinkled from where my fingers held it due to how tight I had began gripping it. _What would I tell Percy_, I thought, _the truth?_

I finished reading the rest of the letter and for some odd reason, I felt like I had to write back right now almost as if my life depended on it. I started quickly.

_Seaweed Brain!_

_Thanks for writing back. I'm not going to lie because seeing your letter is the first thing that truly made me smile since last month, too. _

_I'm glad your school's good. (I've known you long enough to know that "stupid" usually means okay in your words, when it comes to school.)_

_And, to answer your question: yes. Your dad totally meant it when he told you that you're his favorite son. I've seen Poseidon before, Percy, and ever since he's claimed you… he just has something new to his pride. How can he not be proud when he has a dedicated son like you?_

_Anyway, thanks for thinking of me and not inviting Rachel._

Wait, wait, wait! What did I write that for? I quickly scratched it out, instead trying my best to explain how I felt:

_Percy, you seem so happy with Rachel. You guys live close together and go to the same school… you're only going to get closer._

I didn't know why I was writing all this. It didn't look anything like a letter to my best friend. Knowing that I would never be able to bring myself back to telling him this, I regretfully continued trying to explain.

_I mean, Percy, I know you guys are just friends, but she gets to see the side of you that I never saw. The side of you when you're in school, working, and just having fun._

_Seaweed brain, I don't hate her. She's a good person. I just… I really don't know. Great… now, you've got me stuck. When I think of a word I'll tell you._

_On Half Blood Hill that day…thanks for understanding. It means a lot to me. I'm sorry that I didn't properly say Bye, but like I told you, my mind was seriously going through a lot then. _

Now, there was just one more thing I need to cover, and I gripped my pen as tight as I could. I found myself taking a breath and planning my words carefully, before I letting the ink stain the paper.

_Percy, I don't know about Luke. I wish I did. You were right, though.. I could feel him, day and night. But, I can't anymore. If this happened a year ago, I would be able to tell you everything about Luke and be absolutely positive. But…it's different now. I don't know anything about his position with Kronos. I can't feel him anymore, Percy, and I'm not sure what happened to me. _

With all the courage I had, I put the pen back on the paper, determined to tell him exactly what I knew as a fact:

_Ever since, you know… that incident back at Mount St. Helen, I guess I feel like I've lost him._

_Don't think to hard Seaweed Brain… you know exactly what I'm talking about._

I wanted to crawl into a hole; I couldn't believe I had just written all that. I set the tip of my pen on the words, ready to scratch through it, but something stopped me. It had taken me nearly ten minutes just to jot down those words and I could easily erase them in nothing but seconds. But, there was another choice; leave the word written as they were. I felt my heart beat picking up as I tried to imagine what Percy would think as he read this.

With every ounce of courage I had left, I picked up my pen. I wasn't about to erase all of that; I just couldn't

_It's scares me, Percy. Because, I have no idea what's going to happen. Kronos is taking over Luke and there's nothing we can do. _

_I wish you knew the Luke that I knew. He's not evil, Percy. He's just angry and he's influenced right now. If you knew him back then…I think you wouldn't hate him. _

_(Don't take it the wrong way, Seaweed Brain. I swear I'm not writing this for him. I'm saying this for you. I just want you to have less people you have to hate. It would be nice, for a change, if you got some more happiness rather than worries.)_

_Luke's like a big brother to me._

Even I didn't know what I meant by those words, but I kept them on the paper. Determined to lighten the mood, realizing exactly how deep the letter had gotten, I continued.

_So, anything new happen latley?_

_I honestly miss you, Seaweed Brain! I almost wish my dad didn't have to move up here. It sucks being far away from the camp, and you, and everyone, you know? _

_Reply A.S.A.P! _

_The person who will always be there to have your back when you need it, _

_Annabeth Chase. _

_P.S: I almost forgot! I never gave you a birthday present, did I? Okay, so, there's not much I can do from here, but here's what I can do… Hope you like the present. _

_My present: You get to ask me one question and you get back one truthful answer. Fair enough? I'm sorry it's nothing big but…Hey! It's the best I can do from another state! _

I reread the letter over…and then read it again. I wasn't satisfied because it looked like anything but a letter to 'just your best friend across the county'. Then again, though, nothing is the way it ever should be for half bloods.

I kept double minding myself about whether or not I should actually give Percy that birthday present. I mean, what if he asked me something impossible? Something that I just couldn't answer.

Reassuring myself with thought that Percy usually never asked anything to purposely make me uncomfortable, I folded up the letter and sealed it.

I ran down stairs, ignoring what everyone was saying to me. The most important thing right now was getting that letter in the mail box, and that's what I did. I found myself placing the letter carefully inside the center of the mailbox and sticking the alerting flag on the side of the box up.

* * *

**Did you like it? Please tell me what you think! It took me two days to write this and finally be satisfied with it! So, please review and tell me your thoughts. I'm also taking suggestions! So, please review! It will make me really happy! Love you all! Keep reading!**


	4. Will always be thinking about you, Percy

**I'm finally back with another chapter! Sorry, for the long delay. I'll probably update faster from now on. Anyway, thanks to those of you who reviewed because it helps me a lot!**

**Please enjoy!**

** Chapter 4, Percy's POV:**

* * *

_Day one-_

"Mom, is there any mail here for me yet?" I asked eagerly.

"No, honey," my mom sighed. "Not yet."

_Day two-_

"Mom! Did I get any mail?"

"No, Percy!"

_Day three_

I sat on my living room couch, irritated. It was nearly four in the afternoon after I had returned from possibly the most boring day of school ever.

I sat there trying to keep myself busy by reading a book the size of brick filled with microscopic text- not to mention that it was pure torture for dyslexia.

I tried to make out the words on the page in front of me, but I couldn't help but find myself distracted. _Had Annabeth gotten my letter_? _What would she think of everything I had written about Luke? What if-_

"Mail delivery for Percy Jackson!" My mom announced happily, breaking my train of thought, as she entered the apartment from the front door.

I stood up faster than I thought possible, approaching my mom and blurted out something along the lines of "Hi mom! How was work? Good? Okay, Bye, thanks!" before securely snatching the envelope from my mom's hands and plopping back down on the couch.

My mom smiled as she took her coat off. "Percy, I did some research and it takes exactly three days for mail to travel from Manhattan to San Francisco."

"Isn't there a faster way?" I complained. "Haven't they ever heard of speed shipping?"

My mom simply laughed, expecting my impatience, before heading to her room.

Once I was alone, I stared at the letter in my hands. My stomach was doing a funny summersault, but I didn't waste time ripping open the envelope. Inside, there was a neatly folded letter.

As I opened it and observed the perfectly neat hand writing, I realized that Annabeth's hand writing was the only type my dyslexia didn't bother me with. It might have been the fact that the words in front of me had my complete concentration, but I was able to read the words clearly.

I read:

_Seaweed Brain!_

_…._

_Percy, you seem so happy with Rachel. You guys live close together and go to the same school… you're only going to get closer._

I wasn't expecting it to, but the thought hurt. Annabeth was right- Rachel and I were getting closer, but for some reason I wanted to convince her more than ever that it wasn't true.

…_.._

_Percy, I don't know about Luke. I wish I did. You were right, though... I could feel him, day and night. But, I can't anymore. _

….

_Percy, he's like a big brother to me._

I stopped reading. I didn't know why that simple sentence got to me so much. I had always knew that Annabeth felt something for Luke and hearing her say that he was like a brother to her was something new. Annabeth had probably put a lot of thought behind those words and it had to mean something, right? I read on:

_Ever since, you know… that incident back at Mount St. Helen, I guess I feel like I've lost him._

Wait, what? A thousand thoughts were rushing through my head as I thought about exactly what "incident" Annabeth meant.

_Don't think too hard seaweed brain, you know what I'm talking about._

My thoughts clicked and I felt like my heart was beating harder than before. Did Annabeth mean…our kiss? I realized I had froze, getting caught up in her words. It was the first time she had ever mentioned that incident again and I didn't know what to think of it.

I read the letter through till the end, then read it again- finding myself smiling at some of her words. I headed to my room immediately once I was done and grabbed the first pencil and notebook paper I could get my hands on..

I began:

_Dear Annabeth,_

_Nothing is really new here. It's basically just the same old…me and my mom living here in Manhattan. It's pretty surprising that there haven't been any monster attacks yet. How's San Francisco? Have any monsters decided to drop by your neighborhood?_

_Alright, Annabeth, here it goes: I swear on the River Styx that I don't feel "that way" about Rachel. I'm telling you this because…I guess I just want you to know._

_Rachel's a great friend and all, but I don't think we'll be getting any closer. I mean, she's not even in a lot of classes and I barely get to see her during the week. _

_I wish you were here, Wise Girl. It would be nice, for a change, if we could just hang out without having to worry about someone's life on the line. But, hey, we're living the typical life of a Half Blood, right? The truth is…sometimes I think it'd be amazing if you were here instead of Rachel, you know? I mean…Rachel's a huge help because she can spot monsters and everything, but there's nothing like having another friend have your back during a fight. It's fun to be with Rachel, but something's missing and I guess it's just the feeling of a long friendship that's been build for years the way it is with me and you. Rachel get's me to laugh and everything, but I guess what I'm trying to say is that it's not the way I'm happy like when I'm with you. _

_You don't need to find a word to describe how you feel about Rachel. I'll spare you that. I get it. _

_Alright, so I just realized why it shocked me when I read that you can't feel Luke anymore. I'm going to explain it to myself as I write it down, so here's my best shot at it._

_Ever since Luke joined Kronos, I've hated him because he betrayed us. I guess, I've never really thought about why he joined Kronos or his side of it. You loved him, Annabeth, and I guess that just made things worse. _

_Now, it's like you're suddenly telling me that you can't feel Luke anymore and I feel like I'm thinking about him as a person for the first time. I'm seeing him for himself, instead of the villain my best friend is in love with. _

_I don't want Luke to be evil. I'm not going to lie to you, though, because I honestly didn't want him to come back. He didn't deserve happiness and forgiveness from us. He shouldn't have left you, Annabeth. He tried to hurt you and I can't forgive him for that. _

_I don't know what I'm trying to say…but I guess it's just that I finally figured out why I hated Luke so much. He was hurting you and you loved him. I mean, your prophecy was about him. _"To lose a love to worse than death."

_Do you really just love him like a brother? I'm sorry if this sounds weird. I just…I need to know. _

_The incident…are you talking about, you know, our kiss? _

My tip of my pencil broke and I realized how slanted my writing had gotten. Maybe she wasn't talking about the kiss, I thought about a million times before sharpening my pencil and working up the courage to keep those words on the page. I tried my best to explain my thoughts:

_This is the first time you've brought it up, Annabeth. Now, that we're talking about it, I just wanted to tell you…well, I wanted to say thanks. _

_Thank you because if hadn't had done "what you did", I wouldn't have made it through the volcano. When you kissed me it just sort of woke up everything inside me. I can't really explain it, but the tsunami and earthquake and everything that I had stored inside my came out. _

_I have to admit I went overboard with the explosion, but it saved my life. I couldn't have done that without you're good luck gift. So, thanks. _

_What happened after you left, Annabeth? I know I've never really asked you, but I'm curious. Did you really think I was dead? _

_Alright, so, about my birthday present…. Are you kidding me? It's the best gift I ever got from someone who's miles away. Thanks. _

_I'll use it wisely, after all that's what I learned from you, right? I'm going to save the gift till I have a good question, so be ready for it. _

_Reply soon, Wise Girl. I'll be waiting. _

_Will always be thinking about you, _

_Percy. _

_p.s. I found out that it takes exactly three days to deliver letters between New York and San Francisco. I wish it was faster, but hey- at least it's not a week or something. _

I finished writing the last word onto the page and then stared at the long letter I had just finished. I wanted to crumple it up and start over, but something made me stop. Everything I had written down was honest, and I didn't want it any other way.

I put a stamp on it and realized I had been writing for nearly two hours. It seemed like time always flew when I was doing something important.

"Why didn't you tell me it's been two hours?" I asked my mom, handing her the letter as she sat in by the counter.

"I checked on you and you were so involved in writing, I didn't want to disturb you." My mom told me, drying off a plate.

"Oh," I nodded awkwardly. "Well, I finished writing it. So, can you please mail it tomorrow?"

"Okay, dear," she said, placing the plate in the cupboard. I was about to leave, but then my mom stopped to look at me.

"What?" I asked her.

My mom smiled. "So, what is this long letter to Annabeth about?"

"Nothing…" I lied, "Just camp stuff."

"Really?" My mom seemed unconvinced, "So there four long letters so far have been about nothing but camp stuff?"

"Yes, mom," I said as emphasizing the words, while casually opening up the refrigerator. "What else would they be about?"

"So, in that case, it would be alright if I read it, right?" She said, pushing me to my limit.

The thought made my face burned and I hoped it would show, but I couldn't get anything past my mom.

"No, they're personal."I spit out without really meaning to.

"Personal?" My mom raised an eyebrow.

"I mean…not like that. But-" I sighed, giving up trying to find words.

My mom tried to hide her smile. "Alright, fine. I get it, Percy." She said dropping it.

Frustrated, I plopped back down on the couch with my can of soda and flipped through the channel on the T.V. I stopped when I got to a show about architecture. It shouldn't have bothered me but the documentary just made me miss Annabeth more than I already did.

* * *

**What did you think? Please tell me if you like it! I put alot of thought in each chapter so please give me some feedback!**

**Also please review and tell me 'what should Percy ask Annabeth for his birthday present thing?' I'll type up and fit into the story, what ever the most people suggest. So far people want percy to ask if she loves him. DO you want that? Review and tell me please!**


	5. Only yours, Wise Girl

**Thank you so much for the reviews! They really help, and I hope you guys keep reviewing! It means so much. Thanks and enjoy! **

**Chapter 5, Annabeth's POV: **

**

* * *

**

I sat on the couch, staring down at my feet. Yesterday, I had gotten my third monster attack since I had arrived back at San Francisco. It was nothing huge, and I killed it off easily but seeing that monster had really struck something inside me. I missed Percy more than I knew, and that monster attack had reminded me off all the memories back during our quest. I missed Percy by my side.

I was sitting on the couch, honestly feeling so broken that I didn't even realize it when my dad called my name.

"Annabeth?" He repeated.

I jerked from my thoughts to see him standing in the doorway of the living room. He was carrying a pile of envelopes in his hand and my heart leaped in my chest when I realized why he had called me.

"There's a letter here for you," He informed me, confirming my thoughts. He lifted the first envelope on the top of the pile.

I usually didn't let myself go so easily, but I didn't know what had gotten into me because I let a smile slip. It was the thought of Percy writing back that truly made me feel like I wasn't alone for the first time. My dad raised an eyebrow, questioning my sudden change in mood.

I got up and snatched the letters from my father's hands before he could push up his reading glasses to see the address. Blood was pumping through my veins and I carefully searched the envelope, confirming that it was from none other than Percy.

When I looked back up at my dad, realizing where I was, I could see that he wore a confused expression.

"What?" I asked as casually as I could, lowering the letter in my hands.

He motioned toward the envelope, his voice full of curiosity. "Who's it from?"

"No one." I brushed it off, "He's just a friend from camp."

My dad looked at me, almost smirking before asking, "It wouldn't just be your _boyfriend_ from camp, would it?" I knew he was teasing me, but I took it seriously.

"No, dad," I said annoyed. "I don't even have time for stuff like that at camp."

It came out harsher than I had meant, but this was honestly the last thing I needed. I was already confused and hurt and I didn't need anyone asking me questions.

My dad's smirk vanished once he saw my expression. "Hey, are you alright?" He asked, concern etching his words.

I tried to put on a smile, forcing out my words. "Yeah, Dad, I'm perfect."

He had come over to take a seat on the couch where I stood, and knew I wasn't getting out of this easily. I sighed taking a seat next to him. "The letter's from Percy." I told him honestly. "You remember him, right? You met him a summer ago."

My father nodded slowly, remembering. "Of course. How could I forget Percy? He's a great kid." My dad said as a matter-of-fact, pondering on his memories. "He cared about you a lot."

I glanced at him. "He cared about me a lot?" I repeated in the form of a question.

"The summer you were missing," my dad said softly. It was still a hard subject for him, but he continued, "Percy went nearly crazy worrying about you. I could tell…just the way he talked; he really wanted to find you."

My heart drowned in a way that I wasn't expecting. Hearing that Percy cared should have made me happy, but it didn't. There was a lump in my throat and I felt like I missed Percy now more than ever. I needed to see his idiotic smile again to remind me that everything would be okay.

"You alright there, Annabeth?" My dad asked, touching my shoulder and I realized that my vision was blurry.

I blinked away tears before they could show. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"You know…" My dad said, obviously unsatisfied. "If there's anything you need to talk about, Annabeth, I'm here for you." He paused, "You know that, right?"

I nodded. "I'm alright," I told him. "Seriously. You don't need to worry. "

"Did you get into a fight with Percy or something?" He pressed.

"It's nothing like that." I shook my head.

"Then, what is it?" My dad insisted.

I gave up, exhaling. I surprised myself when I spoke, "I just miss him."

"Ah, I see." My dad as if I had just given him the answer to all his questions. "So, he's just a friend?"

"_Yes_!" I said, louder than I meant to.

My dad held up his hands in surrender. "Alright! I'm just asking. But, just know, Annabeth, that I'm here for you when you need me. Your step mom's here to-"

He continued with his usual speech and I tried to act interested. Once he was finally finished, I stood up to leave.

I found myself stopping to look back once I was half way out of the room. "Dad?" I called.

He looked up.

"Thanks." I said.

A slow smile formed on his lips. "Anytime."

Once I was upstairs and safely locked inside my room, I focused on the letter in my hands that suddenly seemed so precious. I remembered everything I had last wrote to Percy about loving Luke like a brother and our incident on Mt. St. Helens. I could almost feel my heart beat faster as I opened up the letter.

I was holding the letter so close that it didn't surprise me that I could even smell Percy's normal scent resting on the page full of hand writing. It was the usual salt water scent that I had gotten so used to these past years when I was with him.

As I read his words, my smile seemed to get bigger without my permission after everything sentence he had said.

_Dear Annabeth,_

…**.**

_Alright, Annabeth, here it goes: I swear on the River Styx that I don't feel "that way" about Rachel. I'm telling you this because…I guess I just want you to know._

My eyes widened. Did Percy seriously just swear on the river styx about something like this? Had he really want me to believe him that much? My shocked expression slowly turned into a smile because for some reason I understood what Percy meant behind his oath. I believed him now more than ever, not to mention that it was pretty hard not to believe him now.

…_.._

_The truth is…sometimes I think it'd be amazing if you were here instead of Rachel, you know? … It's fun to be with Rachel, but something's missing and I guess it's just the feeling of a long friendship that's been build for years the way it is with me and you._

My heart might have leaped in my chest, and at the moment I didn't even care to scold myself for why all of Percy's words were affected me so much. My friendship with Percy had always meant something to me, but the way I felt reading Percy's words was beginning to scare me. I tried to imagine Percy sitting in his room, writing those words and I felt like- for that second- I couldn't remember any of his flaws.

I read on, feeling like my life was depending on Percy's words. I bit my lip when Percy mentioned Luke.

_Alright, so I just realized why it shocked me when I read that you can't feel Luke anymore. _

_Ever since Luke joined Kronos, I've hated him because he betrayed us. I guess, I've never really thought about why he joined Kronos or his side of it. You loved him, Annabeth, and I guess that just made things worse.… It's like I'm seeing him for himself, instead of the villain my best friend is in love with._

_… He shouldn't have left you, Annabeth. He tried to hurt you and I can't forgive him for that. He was hurting you and you loved him. I mean, your prophecy was about him. _"To lose a love to worse than death."

Reading the last line of my prophecy written out in Percy's hand writing was adding onto the pain from the last line alone. I had done my best to get past it and avoid thinking about the words from the oracle and now they lay written right in front of me. For a second, it surprised me that Percy had remembered it word from word and the more I thought about it, the heavier my heart felt. I knew the words had gotten to him as much as they had gotten to me. The words were like a bullet through my heart.

_Do you really just love him like a brother? I'm sorry if this sounds weird. I just…I need to know._

My heart was pounding and it scared me more than ever. As I sat there, the silence of the room eating up at me, I tried to answer his question to myself. The truth was, that as long as I sat there- I couldn't' think about Luke. All I could imagine was Percy, and I cursed his name. I didn't know why that Seaweed Brain was invading my head, and I didn't want the answer.

I slowly brought the letters back to my face, focusing my eyes to read.

_The incident…are you talking about, you know, our kiss?_

I held my breath. He had said it. I couldn't believe the words written in front of me, and I was so caught up that I nearly turned blue before I quietly gasped in a breath of air.

_T__his is the first time you've brought it up, Annabeth. Now, that we're talking about it, I just wanted to tell you…well, I wanted to say thanks._

…_._

After reading everything Percy had wrote about unleashing his powers and finding the strength because of my kiss, I felt nothing but tired. My heart was heavy and pounding and it felt like I had just run four consecutive miles. Thoughts were rushing through my head so fast that I was about to lose it.

I finished the entire letter, feeling like a million things were going on inside of me. I waited for my heart beat to steady before bringing myself to the pen and pencil sitting at my desk.

As I sat down, I heard Bobby and Mathew knocking on my door. It surprised me as much as them that I couldn't even find it in myself to call back something threatening in order to make them leave. I waited till their footsteps disappeared down the hall, to pick up my pen. I started to write:

_Dear Percy,_

_Surprisingly, not a lot of monsters have decided to drop by here yet. But, I did get a not-so-pleasant visit from yesterday. It was weak and didn't need two people, but I still miss you Seaweed Brain. There's nothing like fighting with friends by your side. _

_I believe you. About Rachel, I mean. You swore on the River Styx to convince me, and it means more than words can tell you right now. But you're still an idiot! Don't swear on the styx for something as small as that, kelp-head! The River Styx isn't a joke. _

I took a deep breath, realizing that even over letters, Percy could still work me up. I didn't realize why this feeling felt so familiar- the feeling of being annoyed at him because of all the ridiculously amazing things he could do at times. I took a deep breath, reminding myself of the promise I had made to myself somewhere along these letters: I was going to be honest. Annoyance was just a cover up to something inside me, and I knew it then better than I ever had.

_"I miss you, Seaweed Brain."_ I wrote onto the page, surprising myself. If this was the result of being truthful, I had to watch myself. I swallowed gathering myself before continuing.

_I love Luke like a brother...as just a brother, and I'm finally sure. I didn't realize it until now, but that's what my prophecy was talking about. _

_ My feelings might be different now, but I still love him, Percy, and I don't think I'll ever stop. He took care of me and gave me someone to trust. He's family. I haven't lost hope in him just yet. I know now…I can feel him again, and I know he's out there. He wouldn't throw himself away that easily, he just can't. _

_I'm happy that you're giving Luke a chance. If I know anyone who could get him back, it would be you, Percy._

I read my words back, realizing how clearly I had stated that I didn't love Luke anymore as anything other than a brother. I didn't know it before, but it was all making sense now and I knew there was only truth in what I had just written. My heart was going a little bit faster, and I took a breath.

I was almost afraid to keep the words on the page, knowing that I was admitting to Percy about everything and I was afraid about what this would mean for the future. I pushed my thoughts away before putting my pen back to the paper.

_About that day on Mt. St. Helens... I just want to tell you that you're welcome. I think you're giving me too much credit saying that it saved your life, but it honestly means a lot that you think that, Seaweed Brain. _

_You're probably asking why I did it, right? I can't explain it, Percy, but it was just like…in those few seconds when you told me to leave, there were a million things going on it my head. I was thinking about my prophecy and I thought that I would lose you. My body just moved, Seaweed Brain, and I wasn't thinking when I kissed you, alright? _

_After that I just kept running. I ran until I found Hephaestus, and I told him we need to help you. I don't remember anything after that, except waking up at camp and finding out that you still weren't back. It drove me crazy. _

_I knew you weren't dead. I just…I thought, you wouldn't come back from wherever you were. The funeral was the worst thing in the world. It hurt because thought I lost you, Percy, not because I thought you were dead. Not knowing where you were, Percy…it was the worse feeling. _

_So, there you go, Seaweed Brain. It's the complete truth about what happened after I left. I think it's fair for me to ask you now…where were you those two weeks? I was the truth, Percy. I promise I won't be angry or anything…just tell me. Please. _

_And, thanks Percy. I don't really know why I'm saying it…but just thanks. For everything you said. _

_Only yours,_

_Wise Girl_

_P.S. Three days? Ugh…that seems like forever! But, you're right, it's better than a week. There you go again…always making things better. Would it kill you to lower you're level of being awesome for just a second?_

I reread my letter, completely surprising even myself just reading everything I had written. The thought of Percy receiving this letter and seeing everything I had wrote…my deepest thoughts and confessions about Luke, my prophecy, my thoughts. I was scared about how much this would change in the future, but with the courage I had left I decided to fold the letter.

Before I closed it all the way, my eyes fell on the words I used to end the note. "Only yours…Wise Girl." Why had I wrote that? I bit my lip telling myself that it was something friends told each other..._wasn't it?_

_

* * *

_

**This chapter was kind of long, and I think you can see that I put a lot of thought into this, so please tell me what you think! :) **

**Percy will probably ask his question for his birthday present in the next chapter. So, if you haven't already, please tell me what you think Percy should ask! Thanks! Please review!**


	6. Only yours, Seaweed Brain

**Sorry that it took me so long to update! School and projects are harsh. But, the weekends here and this means updates! ^_^ This might be a bit long. **

**Chapter 6, Percy's POV: **

**

* * *

**

I suffered through school, waking up every day and sleeping every night to only one thought- Annabeth. It shouldn't have been this way, but I couldn't deny it either. I missed her, and it the biggest thing on my mind.

It was the third day since I had mailed my letter (not that I was counting or anything) and every time I remembered what I had wrote on it, my stomach did summersaults. I didn't know how Annabeth take would everything I had asked her about Luke and the kiss, but I could only hope that it didn't sound too forward.

I didn't know why my I was thinking so much about just my best friend, but my stomach was doing a thousand flips when I saw the door knob suddenly turning. I waited anxiously for my mom to enter with a bunch the mail in her hands.

When the door entered, my mom walked in with Paul Blofis following behind her.

The first thing I tried to look for was if my mom was carrying the mail, but her hands were empty.

I got up walk to the two of them, and greeted Paul before cutting right to the chase, turning to my mother. "Did you get the mail? Please don't tell me you forgot it, mom! Or…wait, do mean there wasn't any mail for me?"

"Calm down, Percy!" My mom smiled, going through her purse. "I have Annabeth's letter right here."

The thought of it made my stomach jump and if I could have, I already would have been in my room reading her reply.

"Annabeth?" Paul said in a small tone. He shot me a playful smile. "Now, Percy, who is this Annabeth?"

The way he implied it made me feel uncomfortable and I felt my face burning. "She's a friend from camp." I told him, taking the envelope from my mom's hands.

"Mmm-hmm," Paul nodded, the smirk still fixed on his lips.

"What?" I finally said, groaning. "She's just a friend, Paul. Get off my case!"

Paul laughed, holding up his hands in surrender. "Alright. I'm just messing with you, Percy."

I nodded, excusing myself before heading to my room. As I closed the door, I could hear my mom telling Paul who Annabeth was and something along the lines of me not admitting something. I ignored it, getting distracted by the fact that Annabeth's letter was in my hands.

I ripped it open to start reading it immediately.

_Dear Percy,_

…_._

_I believe you. About Rachel, I mean. You swore on the River Styx to convince me, and it means more than words can tell you right now. But you're still an idiot! Don't swear on the styx for something as small as that, kelp-head! The River Styx isn't a joke._

I carefully read what Annabeth thought about my oath on the River Styx, feeling strange relief that she believed me. It amazed me that she could still scold me even while it was over letters, but instead of finding myself annoyed, I was smiling for some reason.

_I love Luke like a brother...as just a brother, and I'm finally sure. I didn't realize it until now, but that's what my prophecy was talking about._

I didn't know why seeing those words written shocked me so much. Maybe it was because they were coming directly from Annabeth, giving me evidence that she didn't love Luke as anything other than a brother. The next time I searched inside me, there wasn't any anger left for Luke; there was noting but pity. I got a grip before continuing.

_About that day on Mt. St. Helens...I just want to tell you that you're welcome._

…

_You're probably asking why I did it, right? I can't explain it, Percy, but it was just like…in those few seconds when you told me to leave, there were a million things going on it my head. I was thinking about my prophecy and I thought that I would lose you. My body just moved, Seaweed Brain, and I wasn't thinking when I kissed you, alright?_

I felt like I could almost hear my heart beat and I stared at Annabeth's words. Hearing her finally talking about the kiss, gave me proof that it was actually real. It gave me a new kind of hope that I couldn't explain at the moment.

_I knew you weren't dead. I just…I thought, you wouldn't come back from wherever you were. The funeral was the worst thing in the world. It hurt because thought I lost you, Percy, not because I thought you were dead. Not knowing where you were, Percy…it was the worse feeling._

I felt like I might have stared at those words for hours, and I tried to take in what she was saying.

_I think it's fair for me to ask you now…where were you those two weeks? I was the truth, Percy. I promise I won't be angry or anything…just tell me. Please._

My heart sank. I didn't want to tell her the story of calypso. Besides the fact, that I hadn't told anyone and knew it would tick her off, it would hurt too much. I knew she deserved to know and I found myself rereading her pleads.

_And, thanks Percy. I don't really know why I'm saying it…but just thanks. For everything you said._

_Only yours,_

_Wise Girl_

My eyes were glued to "Only yours, Wise Girl," and it was safe to say that my stomach was officially doing jumping jacks.

I got out the spare paper stuffed in my backpack and a pencil on my desk, beginning to try to form what I was feeling into words.

_Dear Wise girl,_

_I miss having you next to me while I fight, too. But, it's only for a few more months, right? I have a feeling we'll have thousands of monsters coming our way next summer. Listen, Annabeth- stay careful. The monsters might be weak, but I'm just saying- keep your guard up. _

_Thanks for believing me about Rachel. Honestly, Annabeth, why are you so surprised I swore on the Styx. If it means proving something to you that will satisfy you, I'd do it any day. _

_I can't explain it, but I'm happy you're over Luke. I know you still care about him, but I'm happy for you. It's just good to know that your not caught up on him anymore. Like I said, I can't explain it…but I'm happy. _

_I'm trying to understand Luke for your sake. I know he was angry and confused when he left, but honestly…aren't you disappointed in him at all? I'll never understand it, Wise Girl, so you might as well explain it to me. How can you still see him as the same Luke who was once your brother? _

_I'm sorry for throwing all my questions your way, Annabeth. I'm just curious._

_I'm going to tell you the truth…after you kissed me I would have sat there the whole day staring at the lava if it wasn't for those telekhines. _

_What I mean is…it kinda surprised me, Annabeth. You kissing me, I mean. I don't know what I'm saying but I just want you to know that…well, that I like it. _

I took a deep breath, reading back what I had just written. At the moment, I wish I had Annabeth's invisibility cap just to disappear from all of this for a second. My mind wasn't debating as hard about whether or not to erase it because there was already another war going on in my head…the question of whether or not to tell Annabeth about Calypso. I steadied my hand before attempting to write again.

_After the explosion I supposedly caused, all I remember if flying through the sky before blacking out. When I woke up, I was on an island. _

_This isn't easy for me, Annabeth, but I know that you deserve to know because well…you're my friend and I don't want to hide anything form you anymore. _

_I think you already know where I was. It was Calypso's island. _

_Before you get pissed at me, just know that it wasn't my choice! It wasn't like I chose to end up there and relax while you guys were at amp worried sick. _

_I'm sorry. I came back, didn't I? _

_You already know the legend of Calypso, so I won't bore you with it. But, I learned something. It's not her fault. She doesn't deserve the punishment she got. Just because she supported her family, doesn't give the gods the right to abandon her. _

_I met her, Annabeth and she healed me. I talked to her, but I was thinking about camp, too. I was worried sick that you didn't' make it out of the volcano and I didn't know where Grover and Tyson were. It was the worst feeling, Annabeth. _

_Calypso offered me to say. It was something she promised she would never do, but she did. She offered me immortality, and escape from the prophecy, and invisible servants. But, all of it meant I would lose my friends, and well…you. I never want that, Annabeth. I came back. _

_It wasn't as hard as it seemed back then. Now, that I think about it…I honestly wouldn't trade all the happiness in the world for never getting to see you ever again. _

_I care about you, Annabeth. I don't know what I'm saying anymore, but I mean it. You and Grover and all of my friends…I'd give up my life you guys any day. _

I gripped my pencil tighter, feeling like I was sitting on the edge of a cliff. I had to get to this letter out and tell Annabeth everything that was eating me up on the inside.

_Everything I've said so far has been true. I left Calypso for you. Those few days with Calypso, I actually felt was real happiness was. There were no worries…just me and Calypso and the ocean surrounding us. But, you weren't there and I was happy- but absolutely miserable. _

_I don't think I ever took one satisfying breath on her island. _

_Don't hate Calypso, Annabeth. Nothing is her fault. Calypso told me "the fates are cruel", and it's true. _

_If you're wondering what she looks like, all I can tell you is that she didn't try to be beautiful, she just was. Kind of like the way you don't try either but you are anyway. _

_It doesn't matter anymore. I left her, and it was worth it. _

I knew that what I was writing was getting really deep and I didn't have the answer to why I was suddenly spilling out my feelings. Under other circumstance if Annabeth heard me say any of this, I would have been embarrassed. Yet, I was here right now, writing all of this to her myself. It confused me more than I could even begin to describe. Why did everything have to be so complicated?

_It was worth I because… when I saw your face at camp again, I knew I made the right choice._

_If I didn't have you (or Grover and Chiron, and my family) I'd probably be collapsing under the stress of the prophecy that's depending on you. I just want to tell you, Wise Girl, that if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be as happy right now. Sometimes it's almost like I'm not thinking about the prophecy anymore when I'm talking to you. _

By the time I had written all this, my heart was heavy, and I didn't know what to think anymore. Looking at everything I had said, I felt different. It was like I had silently confessed something to myself, and I didn't know what.

I thought about the birthday present Annabeth offered me. I had one question and I wasn't about to waste it over something useless. As I sat there, there was a knot in my stomach and I knew exactly what I wanted to ask her…I just didn't know how. With every ounce of courage left inside of me, I brought my pencil to the page, determined to ask it exactly how it was inside my head.

_It's not easy for me to come up with a question to ask you, Annabeth, but I think I've got one. Here is goes: How do you feel about me? _

By simply writing the question out, my heart sped faster than a mile a minute. I knew I couldn't' possibly leave it at that and my hand squirmed with the pencil in it, trying to get words down on the page to explain what I meant.

_What I mean is…how do you feel about me as a friend, or a person, or just about me in general, you know? You promised a truthful answer, and so I'm going to hold you to it. _

_I'm asking you this because…I don't know, to tell you the truth. I just really want the answer. _

That was the best I could do and I took a breath, staring at my words. If felt strange and I couldn't stop worrying about what Annabeth would think about it. I was tempted to scratch the whole thing out, but I couldn't' bring myself to do it. The last thing I wanted was to creep her out, but I needed an answer.

_Reply soon, Annabeth. _

_Only yours, _

_Seaweed Brain._

I convinced myself that the "Only yours" meant that Annabeth and I had a friendship that no one else could compare to, and it was true.

I was looking over my letter, when I heard footsteps and saw Paul walking my way. It surprised me that I had been so caught up that I hadn't even heard him knock or open the door.

"Hi," I said, feeling startled for a second.

"I just came to make sure you were doing okay, before I left. You've been locked in here of an hour." Paul told me. He peered over my shoulder for a second, asking, "What are you working on?"

I didn't mean to, but my instant reaction was pulling the letter away to cover it up. I honestly didn't need anyone else seeing the letter; not to mention anyone else commenting on it would confuse me enough to drive me insane.

Paul raised an eyebrow.

"It's just…homework." I said stupidly.

"Homework." Paul repeated, nodding. It was obvious that he wasn't convinced but he decided to drop it and I was grateful for that. Before he left, he caught me off guard when he asked me, "Is there anything you want to talk about, Percy?"

I looked at him, his face absolutely smirk-free. It felt like he was the only one who had taken me seriously all week. Paul was a great guy, but I still wasn't about to lay out all my problems in front of him.

"No, I'm good." I told him. "Thanks."

Paul smiled slowly, "You know, you can tell me if you were writing to Annabeth."

I found myself holding back my own smile, as I sighed. There was no way I was getting through Paul. "Alright," I gave up, telling him honestly. "I was. But…it's not a big deal."

"Just a friend," Paul said, repeating my words from earlier. He nodded telling me he understood.

"Yeah." I confirmed. "Just a friend." This time the words sounded dry on my tongue. I glanced up at Paul, and found myself asking, "You don't believe me, do you?"

Paul laughed, "I didn't say that."

I exhaled. "I mean…what makes you think she could be more than that?"

"I don't know." Paul told me honestly. "Maybe because of the way you're covering that letter from me. The way you wait for her replies…the way you actually care about what you're writing down to her."

I nodded slowly. Besides the unwelcomed heat rising to my skin and the uncomfortable feeling I had, seriously tried to find truth in what he was saying. I found myself feeling more confused than I already had.

Paul patted me on my back. "You sure you don't need to talk about anything. I'm no genius, but maybe I can help you."

I gave Paul the best smile I could form at the moment. "It's alright. Thanks, Paul."

He smiled before leaving and once he was gone, I seal the envelope in my hands, hoping that things would start making sense soon.

* * *

**Okay! It would be too sudden to for Percy to ask "Do you love me?" So, I hope you liked the question I had him ask instead. **

**It's getting really tempting for me to have them spill out "I love you." :P **

**Please review and tell me what you think! Reviews speed my updates and absolutely make my day. So, please review! **


	7. With love, Annabeth

**Another chapter is up! Thanks for all your reviews. They truly mean so much and practically make my day! **

**I've been having some trouble with FF lately…sometimes the site can be annoying. :/ But, anyway, here's a new chapter! Heads up, this is just a bit longer than usual. **

**Please enjoy and review! **

**Chapter 7, Annabeth's POV: **

**

* * *

**

I suffered through the school days. It was still like no matter where I was or what I was doing, the thought Percy poked at me in the back on my head. It was almost become a routine.

I couldn't stop thinking about him and his kelp-head ways, and that fact scared me.

I should be giving him more credit that "kelp-head", I told myself, I mean, he had some positive points, too. Okay…_fine_, he had a lot of positive points. He was a great fighter, for one. He created a tsunami from nothing but air, and unleashed an earth quake all by himself. He had the prophecy resting on his shoulders…he practically held the power to save or demolish the world.

My mind drifted off to the prophecy and everything that depended on us. I thought I would have felt fear, but I felt the opposite. It was almost like I trusted Percy with the prophecy; trusted that he would make the right choice, for whatever it was. I felt as safe as I possibly could have, that moment, knowing that so much of destiny rested on our generation.

Back to Percy's positive points, I thought mentally, shaking my head of my dreaded thoughts. For seconds, I guess I had to admit that Percy was loyal. He would sacrifice anything to save his friends, and had already proved it by risking his life for me back at Mt. St. Helens.

I could feel and end-less type of feeling stirring up inside of me, as my thoughts raced .This was a feeling I had never felt before…or at least, never paid attention to before.

"Dear?" My step mother's voice came from outside my door, interrupting my train of thoughts.

"Yes?" I called.

She opened the door, plainly walking into my room. "Letter," she said dryly, holding out a single envelope.

I wasn't going to make the same mistake and react before I could think. This time, I concealed my smile to receive the envelope from her.

I nodded her a _thanks_, and she turned around to walk out.

Once she was gone, I made sure my door was locked before bringing Percy's letter up close to me.

Sitting down carefully in my bed, I slowly ripped open the envelope.

_Dear Wise Girl,_

…_.._

_I miss having you next to me while I fight, too._

_Honestly, Annabeth, why are you so surprised I swore on the Styx. If it means proving something to you that will satisfy you, I'd do it any day._

My heart was already feeling funny. There was a feeling like inside, like my heart had just grown wings and went fluttering around in my stomach.

_I'm happy you're over Luke._

I found myself smiling, involuntarily.

_I know he was angry and confused when he left, but honestly…aren't you disappointed in him at all?_

I didn't have to think. I already knew the answer to that question.

_I'm going to tell you the truth…after you kissed me I would have sat there the whole day staring at the lava if it wasn't for those telekhines….What I mean is…it kinda surprised me, Annabeth. You kissing me, I mean. I don't know what I'm saying but I just want you to know that…well, that I liked it._

I reread that sentence over and over. My heart was officially rising and falling like waves in a deep ocean. Something about those words got to me, and my vision was blurred. I didn't know if it was out of happiness, just because Percy was being a total idiot and complimenting me indirectly, or if it was out of fear; fear for what this would mean next.

_I think you already know where I was. It was Calypso's island._

He was right- I wasn't surprised. But, hearing it from Percy, kind of hurt and it was something I couldn't explain.

_Before you get pissed at me, just know that it wasn't my choice! It wasn't like I chose to end up there…_

_I'm sorry. I came back, didn't I?_

The fact that Percy was apologizing, lightening me up immediately.

_C__alypso offered me to say…__But, all of it meant I would lose my friends, and well…you. I never want that, Annabeth. I came back…I honestly wouldn't trade all the happiness in the world for never getting to see you ever again._

_I care about you, Annabeth. I don't know what I'm saying anymore, but I mean it. You and Grover and all of my friends…I'd give up my life you guys any day._

If you asked me to explain what I felt that moment, I could. The picture of Percy's face that had been blocked out in my head and pushed to the very back, now came pushing forward. In my head, I could remember his eyes, his smile, and just that _face_ when he sacrificed even the smallest things for us. The next time, I looked down at the letter, my chest ached in a feeling I couldn't explain and the paper had wet spots. _Was I crying?_ At the moment, I could have cared less about whether I was acting like myself or not. I missed Percy, and cared about him more than anyone would ever know. The thought scared me worse than anything.

The feeling was ten times greater, than the effect Luke had ever had on me. I didn't' know what I was thinking anymore.

_I left Calypso for you_

Another tear. More feelings.

_Don't hate Calypso, Annabeth. Nothing is her fault. Calypso told me "the fates are cruel", and it's true._

_If you're wondering what she looks like, all I can tell you is that she didn't try to be beautiful, she just was._

I noticed that I was clenching the letter tightly. I knew deep down that I shouldn't have felt resentment towards her, but the fact that she was with Percy, even the thought of her speaking to him cut through me hard. I felt helpless sitting there, feeling like something was jabbing at me, and I couldn't do anything about it. I closed my eyes and exhaled.

_Kind of like the way you don't try either but you are anyway._

That was the moment that everything stopped. My heart slowed, the jabbing feeling went away. I came back to my senses after I blinked.

Did Percy just call me beautiful? My mind was racing.

_I just want to tell you, Wise Girl, that if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be as happy right now. Sometimes it's almost like I'm not thinking about the prophecy anymore when I'm talking to you._

My heart beat got faster.

This was the first time Percy had ever admitted that he was worried about his prophecy, and suddenly saying that I took his worries away was way too much for me to take it.

_It's not easy for me to come up with a question to ask you, Annabeth, but I think I've got one._

I bit my lip in anticipation. I didn't know, what Percy was going to ask and I only prayed that the answer wouldn't be impossible.

_Here is goes: How do you feel about me?_

I kept staring at those 6 words in the question in front of me.

How do I feel about Percy? I knew the answer…but what was he expecting?

_What I mean is…how do you feel about me as a friend, or a person, or just about me in general, you know? You promised a truthful answer, and so I'm going to hold you to it._

I smiled at the thought of Percy rambling on to explain himself.

_Reply soon, Annabeth._

_Only yours,_

_Seaweed Brain._

I wiped at my eyes until they were dry, not even leaving any evidence for myself to claim that ny stupid tears had ever been there.

I put the letter down, taking a breath to begin my reply.

Although, I told myself I was as calm as I could be, the fluttering feeling inside me stayed present.

I wrote:

_Dear Percy,_

_Thanks for caring. I'll be careful with the monsters, I promise. _

_Sometimes I feel like there might be an empathy link between us, too, but if you want to get technical- there's really no possible way there could be one. But, I know what you mean, Seaweed Brain. It's almost like…I can feel you perfectly. Almost like how Grover describes reading emotions. Maybe it's just us. _

_Thanks for everything you said. I mean, about swearing on the styx to make me happy. What you say means more that I can tell you. _

_I have hope for Luke because I knew him, Percy. I know what he was going through. Thalia's death wasn't easy on him, and he was angry. I'm disappointed he left. That won't change. But, it's not fair that everyone treats him like the bad guy. If I don't defend him, who will? Along to the way of defending him, I guess I buried away the disappointment. Like I said, he was the first person who ever cared about me, Percy. He was like my big brother. I… I forgive him, though. I'm letting go, Percy. _

_As for Calypso…You're right, I expected it. _

_Thanks for being honest, kelp-head. I know you weren't trying to hurt me, but sometimes you just can't help it, you know? What I'm trying to say is that…it was going to hurt no matter when you told me. And, it did. _

_I'm happy you told me, though. If you hadn't, my mind would have drove me crazy trying to guess exactly what happened at her island. I'll let you in on a piece of my mind…I always had an image of you and Calypso sitting happily near the water, without a care in the world. It was eating me up. Thanks for fading away that image from my head. _

_I trust you, Percy. _

_But…I need to ask you something. This isn't going to be easy, but it's something I need to know. Did you love her? _

_I need the answer. It's worse not to know the truth and I promise that I can handle it- whatever the answer is. Tell me the truth. _

_I'm not going to lie to you, Percy, because I owe you that much. I don't hate Calypso. I hate the thought of you and her. Just the thought of her talking to you kills me, Percy. I can't explain it, so please don't ask. I don't know why I'm telling you this, anymore, but I wanted to tell you the truth. _

_I can't lose you. _

I stopped writing, to look at what I had written. I wasn't thinking anymore and was just jotting down everything onto the page before I could lose the feeling that I felt now. I didn't know why I was spilling out my feelings. This wasn't like me, and that's what got to me the most. If Percy found any of this out under different circumstances, I would have slipped underneath my invisibility cap and never been able to show my face to him again. Yet, here I was, my hand aching from all the writing as I wrote down the thoughts I had buried deep down- the thoughts I had never even let cross my mind.

I cleared my head as best as I could, and swallowed, bringing my pen back down to the paper.

_It's the first time you ever mentioned your prophecy, Percy. I'm going to admit that I always did wonder how you could be taking all this so well. I mean, the fate of the world is resting on your shoulders (sorry, I'm not trying to make it worse) and you still find time to be a total idiot. _

_Alright, that was a little harsh. I'm sorry. What I mean is, you still find time to make people smile, and just be you…you know? _

_I know there's not much I can say and this won't help…but I just want you to know that I trust you. I feel safe knowing the prophecy is yours, and it's much better than if anyone else was responsible for it. _

_I want to tell you not to worry, Seaweed Brain. Everyone believe you. I believe you. You're going to make the right choice. I just know. I have money on it. I'm a daughter of Athena after all, and I chose my bets wisely. I just hope you know that I trust you. You're going to make the right decision. _

_If it weren't for you, Seaweed Brain, I don't know where I would be right now. After Luke left…I would have been broken if you weren't there to distract me through it. I wouldn't even be here with my dad, right now. I would probably still be at camp, waiting on that quest. _

_You're the only person that's gotten through to me like this, Percy, and I hope you know it. Let's make a deal- I'll be happy if you're happy. It works out that way without both of trying, anyway- at least for me. _

I stopped for a minute. 'I'll be happy," I repeated the words to myself, finding myself smiling for read in so long. I didn't know what it was about him, but I honestly did feel genuinely happy around him. It was something I couldn't explain. My mind trailed off to his face, before I came back to my senses. I glanced back at his letter, seeing the question "What do you think of me?" written on the page in his hand-writing. I gripped my pen tighter and began.

_Alright, I'll stop boring you now and get to what you've probably been waiting for…I'm going to complete my birthday present by giving you the answer to your question. _

_What do I think of you? Gods, Seaweed Brain, you couldn't have chosen something simpler? This could take forever. I'll do my best to answer it for you sake. _

_First of all, I think you're a total Seaweed Brain. Your head is full of kelp. Sometimes you come up with the stupidest ideas in the world._

_When I first saw you, Percy, I didn't know what to think. Chiron brought you to camp and I thought you were the one with all my answers. _

_The moment you opened your eyes, I was too busy asking you about the summer solstice to notice what I was looking at. You had intense green eyes and I should have known right away that you were a son of Poseidon, because when I looked into them I felt like I was in the middle of the sea. _

_All I could come up with to say to you was "Your drool in your sleep." _

_Now, that we're talking about it, I might as well tell you what I've been meaning to for a long time. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that as soon as you woke up, but you seriously had me distracted, Seaweed Brain. What I'm trying to say is that when I gave you a full glance, you looked good, alright? There, I said it. You better not hold that over me and don't you dare bring it up again! _

_Everything from your smile to your eyes…I guess, it just really got to me. _

_How do I feel about you? _

_You are the bravest, most courageous, honest, amazing, caring ( I swear to the gods that I'm not just listing adjectives here- I mean it) person that I've ever crossed paths with, and probably ever will cross paths with. I just…I love all of those things about you. _

_You started off as just another camper, Percy…but since then, you've become much more than that. You're my best friend…you're everything to me. _

My heart pounded as I wrote that last line on the notebook paper.

_I end my letter to you on that thought, Seaweed Brain. _

_With Love, Annabeth_

I finished, putting my pen down. After rereading everything, it wasn't any question that I had basically just spilled out all my feelings onto this letter. I had no idea what I wanted Percy to know, and the result was me explaining my thoughts as best as I could to him and to my myself as I wrote them.

"_With Love, Annabeth,"_ Those words kept echoing in my head. I wanted to erase them, but I needed to keep them there at the same time.

I was debating, when someone knocked on my door. I quickly folded up the letter and shoved it underneath my pillow case.

"Annabeth?" I heard my dad's voice.

When I opened the door, my father and step mother stood staring at me with concern.

"Are you alright?" My dad started.

I gave them a questioning look, wondering if I had done anything in the past few days to make them worry. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Annabeth, you've been locked up in your room for more than two hours. What were you doing?" My step mom asked with a warm voice, that I could tell was forced.

"I was just…reading," I said, hoping I didn't stutter. "And finishing up my homework…nothing important."

They didn't buy it.

My dad put a hand on my shoulder. He said, "Annabeth. All your books are downstairs in the study room, and you told us this morning that you finished all your projects for school. Honestly, honey, we would appreciate if you told us the truth."

"Is there something bothering you?"My step mom asked.

This was the last thing I needed right now, and I felt ready to explode. "There is nothing bothering me except you two, right now." I said, a little more loudly than I needed too. Down the corridor, Bobby and Mathew's chatter died down to listen to our conversation. "I'm sorry." I said immediately. "I just- I meant that I'm fine, _really_."

"Were you writing to Percy again?" My dad asked. It was an innocent question, but it caught my step mother's ears.

"Percy?" she repeated. "The one from camp?"

I wasn't a big fan of telling the whole world that Percy was a friend from camp; I wanted to keep my camp life as separate from my mortal life as I could. But, my step mom wasn't going to drop it.

I exhaled, shifting on my feet. "Yes. You met him, remember?"

She fixed her eyes on me, looking stern. "Why have you been locked up in your room writing to him for two hours?"

I realized how it sounded the way she said it, and my cheeks felt hot. "I haven't been writing to him." I declared.

My step mother's eyes softened just a fraction. "Look, Annabeth, if there's something you need to speak about-"

"There's nothing I want to talk about!" I said, feeling fed up. "This is my business! What is everyone's problem?"

"Annabeth," My dad spoke, in a warning tone, though his eyes were pleading.

I took a deep breath for my father's sake. I didn't need to create an argument with my step mother right now. "I'm sorry." I said, shortly.

"Perhaps you need to stay in your room a little longer and come out when you're ready to tell us the truth." She said, crossing her arms.

"Fine." I said, staring at my feet. She was _impossible_.

I closed the door, once my parents nodded and felt worse than ever.

I found myself walking back over to my pillow, and getting a hold of the letter I had just written. I thought of Percy reading the content inside and what he would think. My thoughts got caught up in the dark haired boy with green eyes, about 3,000 miles away from me, and nothing mattered anymore.

* * *

**YAY! You got to the end. ^_^ Did you like this chapter? Please Review! I've also been thinking about the ending… do you guys want them to meet or do you want a letter to end the story? Vote and tell me in your reviews! Meet or letter? **

**Also, if you have any suggestions on how they should meet, it would help a lot! So please suggest as well as reviewing! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. Love, Percy Part One

**Hi guys! Thank you so much for your reviews! They make me as happy as Percy or Annabeth are when they get a new letter from each other. ^_^ **

**This chapter got a little too long, so it had to be split into two parts. This is part one. Please enjoy! **

**Chapter 8, Percy's POV:**

* * *

I wasn't really aware of anything around me anymore. I didn't know why I kept going to school every day, or why I kept trying keep a normal expression on my face. The only thing I knew was that I missed Annabeth. I wanted to see her more than anything. I just wanted to be with her, and it was safe to say that I felt pretty miserable without her. The only real time I would cheer up was when I got a letter from her and the process required enough waiting as it was.

Today was the third day since I send my letter. I wondered if she would even answer my question. I sat on the couch , letting my thoughts get to me.

"Percy, we're home," my mom said as she entered, Paul closed the door behind her. I came back to my senses.

"Oh," I said. "Hi."

The first thing I wondered was, if my mom had got the mail. But Paul and my mom were too busy talking as they entered the kitchen. I'm not much of an eavesdropper but I couldn't help but listen as they spoke.

"Do you really have to?" My mom's voice was saying.

"_Unfortunately, they aren't giving me much of a choice."_

"_So when will you be back?"_

"_A couple days at the most. It's a long drive."_

I entered the kitchen, getting their attention. "Where are you going?" I asked, waiting to be filled in.

"Unexpected business trip."

I nodded.

The truth is, I couldn't have cared less about anything else at the moment. The last thing I wanted was Paul or my mother getting on my case, but I couldn't resist asking about the mail.

My mom seemed to read my face. She smiled, "Percy, it's in my purse, the fist pocket."

No matter how much I tried to hold back, I was sure I was returning the smile. The thought of checking for another letter from Annabeth made a sudden tinge of excitement fill my veins.

I didn't wait around finding my mom's bad. It wasn't long before I was holding a clean white envelope. My heart was beating hard.

I went to my room, hearing Paul and my mother talking about me in the kitchen. I sighed, closing the door.

I gently opened up envelope taking out two pages full of Annabeth's handwriting.

I read anxiously.

_Dear Percy,_

_Sometimes I feel like there might be an empathy link between us, too, but if you want to get technical- there's really no possible way there could be one. But, I know what you mean, Seaweed Brain. It's almost like…I can feel you perfectly. Almost like how Grover describes reading emotions. Maybe it's just us._

That was the first time I felt any other kind of feeling going through my body other than dread that week.

I allowed myself to read on, trying to stay collected, until Luke's name appeared.

_I have hope for Luke because I knew him, Percy. I know what he was going through. Thalia's death wasn't easy on him, he was angry. I'm disappointed he left. That won't change. But, it's not fair that everyone treats him like the bad guy. If I don't defend him, who will? Along to the way of defending him, I guess I buried away the disappointment. Like I said, he was the first person who ever cared about me, Percy. He was like my big brother. I… I forgive him, though. I'm letting go, Percy._

That was the first time Annabeth let me know that she didn't love the guy, and I had to admit it felt like a burden was lifted off of me. I had been angry that she was wasting her time over someone who was as ruthless as Luke, but things seemed to change slowly as I let Annabeth's words sink in. She had a past with him and he became her big brother. I understood that. Just for a second, Luke didn't seem all that threatening anymore.

_As for Calypso…You're right, I expected it._

These past days I was worried sick about what Annabeth would think of Calypso. I read on, feeling like I was holding onto the paper tighter than before.

_What I'm trying to say is that…it was going to hurt no matter when you told me. It did hurt._

_I'm happy you told me, though. If you hadn't, my mind would have drove me crazy trying to guess exactly what happened at her island. I'll let you in on a piece of my mind…I always had an image of you and Calypso sitting happily near the water, without a care in the world. It was eating me up. Thanks for fading away that image from my head._

_I trust you, Percy._

Slowly, burden and burden was being lifted off of me. For the first time, I felt like the moon lace sitting outside my windowsill wasn't something I had to hide like a forbidden secret. I wanted Annabeth to know that I left the island for her.

_This isn't going to be easy, but it's something I need to know. Did you love her?_

Her next question seemed to catch me off guard as my eyes glided across her handwriting. It wasn't that I didn't know how to answer it; it was that I was afraid to.

_I need the answer. It's worse not to know the truth and I promise that I can handle it- whatever the answer is. Tell me the truth._

I found myself smiling slowly. She seemed to know what I was thinking all the time.

For the first time, I felt safe going into thinking about how I really felt when it came to Calypso. I remembered her island and I remembered the smell of cinnamon. I remembered her face; prettier that the goddess Aphrodite herself with her gleaming eyes and natural face. The fates sent her someone who she couldn't help but fall in love with, but it worked both ways because I fell too. I loved her on her island. It seemed to sink in for the first time. The moment I seemed to step back to reality, set foot back at camp and see Annabeth's face at my "funeral", it was like the feelings faded. I didn't love Calypso anymore.

_I'm not going to lie to you, Percy, because I owe you that much. I don't hate Calypso. I hate the thought of you and her. Just the thought of her talking to you kills me, Percy._

I felt like my stomach was hosting the ocean with its waves rising deep. Annabeth's words were familiar; it was the way I felt when she would talk about Luke.

_I can't lose you._

There is was. My heart seemed to pick up one beat at a time until it was racing. I couldn't loose Annabeth either, andit was as simple as that. There was a feeling surging inside of me that I had never acknowledged before the way I did now, stating at her words. I missed Annabeth and all I wanted was to be with her at that exact moment. Words on paper weren't doing it for me anymore. I needed to show her, to tell her, exactly what I felt.

… _I just want you to know that I trust you. I feel safe knowing the prophecy is yours, and it's much better than if anyone else was responsible for it._

_I want to tell you not to worry, Seaweed Brain. Everyone believes in you. I believe in you. You're going to make the right choice. I just know…You're going to make the right decision._

Her saying that meant a lot, and I couldn't lie about it. She was a daughter of Athena, prideful and worthy…the fact that someone like her had fate in me was enough to make me take an easy breath.

_You're the only person that's gotten through to me like this, Percy, and I hope you know it. Let's make a deal: I'll be happy if you're happy. It works out that way without both of us trying, at least for me anyway._

_Alright, I'll stop boring you now and get to what you've probably been waiting for; I'm going to complete my birthday present by giving you the answer to your question._

I swallowed nervously, reading on carefully.

_What do I think of you?_

…

_First of all, I think you're a total Seaweed Brain. Your head is full of kelp. Sometimes you come up with the stupidest ideas in the world._

_When I first saw you, Percy, I didn't know what to think_

…

_All I could come up with to say to you was "Your drool in your sleep."_

_Now, that we're talking about it, I might as well tell you what I've been meaning to for a long time. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that as soon as you woke up, but you seriously had me distracted, Seaweed Brain. What I'm trying to say is that when I gave you a full glance, you looked good, alright? There, I said it. You better not hold that over me and don't you dare bring it up again!_

…

_How do I feel about you?_

_You are the bravest, most courageous, honest, amazing, caring (I swear to the gods that I'm not just listing adjectives here. I mean it.) person that I've ever crossed paths with, and probably ever will cross paths with. I just…I love all of those things about you._

_You started off as just another camper, Percy…but since then, you've become much more than that. You're my best friend…you're everything to me._

Thoughts upon thoughts seemed to be crashing at me. It wasn't the fact that I had just gotten a bunch of compliments that left me smiling, it was the fact that they were coming from Annabeth and she meant it. I wanted to tell her how I felt the first time I saw her, I wanted to tell her that everything went both ways. Everything that I had wanted to say was finally piling up and I felt like I could have exploded. There had been too many interruptions- Athena, Grover, Argus- it needed to end.

_I end my letter to you on that thought, Seaweed Brain._

_With Love, Annabeth_

"With love, Annabeth." Those words seemed to echo in my head no matter how many times I tried to downplay what she meant. I had thought that after putting the page down, all of the confusing feelings at war would seem to settle down, but the feeling felt permanent. I was tired of reading Seaweed Brain on the paper over and over without having her voice to say it. I actually wanted to see her face instead of putting an image together in my head to go along with the words. I wanted to see her roll her eyes when she knew I was being stupid instead of reading her reaction on the page. There was no denying the fact that it hurt. I missed her.

I didn't know what came over me when I stood up. One thought seemed to be dominate over all the others in my head at that moment and it was the thought that I had to see Annabeth no matter what. I needed it now.

Without really thinking of trying to take control of my thoughts, I let whatever I was feeling take over. I walked outside the room, meeting my mom and Paul as they sat on the dining table talking.

When my mom saw the look on her face, she seemed to stop mid sentence as she spoke to Paul. "Percy, honey, what's wrong?" My mom asked, scooting out of her chair slightly to look at me.

I dind't know what to tell her, and for a second I was at a loss of words. Then, the thought of seeing Annabeth seemed to push me forward.

"I don't know," I said, trying to steady my voice. "But, I need to go see Annabeth."

My mom looked speechless as she stared at me. She spoke after a long beat of silence. "What do you mean?"

"I need to see Annabeth," I repeated. "I know it sounds crazy, but I can't go another week like this. I can get to California."

"Why do you need to see her so suddenly?" My mom frowned, and I could tell she was trying to do the best to make sense of the condition I stood in front of her in. "Did something happen? Did she ask you to come there?"

My mom turned seemed to turn to Paul. He looked the same way, stuttering for words. I knew I had just put a huge load on them and I felt bad, but what I needed had to be done.

"Percy," Paul started rationally, "You have to understand that you can't just go across the country all of a sudden. You have school, and-"

"The weekend is coming," I said desperately, realizing immediately how stupid it sounded.

Paul sighed, he seemed to be studying me. "Where does she live, Percy?"

"San Fransico."

I was expecting it when his eyes widened. I looked over at my mom who shared the reaction when she seemed to realize what Paul was getting at. I had no idea what was going on when my mom gave Paul a stern look, shaing her head. "There's no way. He can't…I mean, is it even possible?"

Paul's eyes locked into my mothers. "We probably could," he said in deep thought.

"What is it?" I finally asked, irritated with the suspense they were putting me through.

Paul took a deep breath. "The business trip I told you about," he explained. "Well, don't get your hopes up- but it's in San Fransico. I'll be going there this weekend."

All the nerves in my body seemed to jump at the chance.

"Wait, "my mom said, putting her elbows on the table. "There are a lot of complications. Paul, you need to get permission from your supervisor about this, and it's not a simple trip."

Paul scratched his beard. "Once we get midway, we'll be driving the rest of the way in the provided car. I don't think it will be a problem dropping someone off on the way to one of the meetings."

My mom still looked uneasy and I understood her worries. But, the thought of a safe and possible way to get to California to see Annabeth seemed to expel every other worry form my mind.

I gave Paul Annabeth's address.

My mom looked at me concerned. "Percy, you don't even know if Annabeth's parents will appreciate the company. Make sure you ask for her family's permission. And, honey, you still didn't tell me why you need to get there so urgently."

"I just need to," I said, not really knowing what I was saying anymore. "I'll work everything out, don't worry."

The concern in my mother's eyes didn't fade. Despite Paul being there, my mom blurted out, "San Fransico is not the safest place for a person like you to be."

I knew she was referring to the monster attraction for the city. "Annabeth's been living there and she's fine," I told her. "We'll be alright."

My mom's eyes fixed into mine. "I can't stop you from doing this," she said quietly. "But, I need you to be safe. Understand that you'll only get a few hours. I need you to be home after that."

Standing there, a few hours seemed like the best thing in the world. I found myself turning to Paul. "Thank you," I said, meaning it more than I could show.

"I know how you feel," Paul said, studying me. For a second, I wanted Paul to tell me how I felt because I sure as Hades didn't understand all the feelings making my stomach flip over and over. All I really knew was seeing Annabeth would bring a type of peace I needed at that moment.

"You care about her," Paul said slowly.

I nodded, not brushing off my parents remarks for once.

When I went back towards my room, I was only sure of one thing. The feeling I was witnessing inside of me was something new.

* * *

**Part two will be up shortly. Please excuse the technicalities in this story about Percy's method of getting to California. It needed to be done for the purpose of what comes next. **

**Please review. **


	9. Love Percy Part Two

**Hi guys! Okay- Sorry that I took long to update…I had to do some thinking about the future chapters…I know your all waiting for the big reunion, of Percy and Annabeth seeing each other again. But there is some more stuff I need to get through first. Like Percy's reply. This chapter is not too long. But please make sure you tell me what you think about it. Everyone wanted me to have Percy open up in this reply- so Percy I guess percy is sort of more open in this chapter… well read and see! **

**Enjoy- and Review! (Percy's POV)**

**--**

* * *

**Paul and my mom were smirking widely. What surprised me- was that this time I didn't even bother to tell say that 'she was just a friend'… because well- I don't know why I didn't say it. I knew that this weird feeling of my heart pounding and fluttering – meant something new…**

"**Percy sit down" my mom pulled out the chair on the side of the table. I didn't want to sit- I had a bad feeling that Paul and my mom were going to interview me- like a lie detector test. **

**Regretfully I sat down. I owed them that much after they just decided to take me to San Francisco so suddenly. Thoughts about going there filled my mind. If I could see Annabeth I would basically be the happiest person in the world. **

"**You and Annabeth have been writing to each other for a long time now."**

"**Yeah…"**

"**Still about camp stuff?" she smirked**

**I felt just a bit of color rushing to me. Not because of the thought of what our letters were about- more of the thought of them finding out.**

**I gave up "no mom- It's not about camp stuff…"**

"**Then?"**

"**I don't know- we just talk, about things we never got to clear up when we were together" It was the truth. **

**My mom sighed. "Alright- Percy" she got up. Still smiling. It was like she sort of gave up on something. "I'll see you guys later" she smiled and rustled my hair. Then left. **

**But Paul scooted up closer, like it was his turn now. 'Oh great' I thought. But I still didn't mind- I was just too happy. **

"**Percy- just asking… How much do you care about her?"**

**What kind of a question was that? I sighed and answered. "Well, I don't know- a lot I guess. Well I mean- I care about her more than anything."**

"**I see" **

**I shifted uncomfortably in my chair. **

"**Percy, I won't get on your case, you can do this on your own- you're a good kid." He patted my shoulder.**

**I didn't even try to decode him this time- I tried to thank him. **

"**Thank you so much Paul, you have no idea how much this means to me," We smiled. **

**And so Paul told me all the details about our trip. He told me when we were leaving and how long I could stay and when and what time, all that stuff…**

**--**

**After that I went to my room. Happiness filled me. I felt endless again. **

**I closed the door and sat down in front of my writing stuff. I tapped the pen on the desk, thinking about how to start….**

_Dear Annabeth,_

_I miss you. I miss your voice, your face, your eyes- I miss everything about you. I can't take it anymore._

_So I'm not going to take it anymore…._

_Wise girl, don't go crazy trying to figure out what that means. You'll see…._

_Annabeth- each day without you makes me miserable. I feel so lifeless without you- I'm incomplete. Your letters are the only thing strolling me along life right now. _

_Annabeth, I understand how you see Luke. I understand how you saw him. _

_And I would have never understood this if you didn't tell me that you stopped loving him. _

_Whenever you talked about Luke, it was like I was never listening. But since you told me you stopped loving him- I felt like I woke up. I don't know why- but whenever I thought of you loving him… It cut straight through my heart. _

_But now it doesn't hurt me- I trust you. _

_Annabeth, you have absolutely no idea how you made me feel about my prophecy. Every word you wrote- slowly vanished my fear of the prophecy. I know I can get through the prophecy if I have your trust. You're all I need- and I can do anything_

_I really can't explain it- but suddenly I feel really 'okay' about the prophecy. How do you do it wise girl?_

Annabeth_, I was scared about what you would think about Calypso. Because I didn't want to hurt you in anyway. _

_You asked me if I loved her once. Well I guess I'll tell you- because like I said I'll do anything to see you happy. And if telling you eases your pain- I'll tell you anything. _

_Annabeth, the truth is that… on Calypso's island- I guess I did love her. _

_**It actually hurt me to write that.**_

_But before you read on, I just want you to know that right now- at this moment- I don't love her. _

_She crosses my mind from time to time…. The way I left her was… well… sad. I still feel sorry for her and I want to help, but I don't know how. I pray for her and wish her happiness… but that's all. I don't love her. _

_When I think about what would happen if I stayed… my heart sinks. Even just the thought of being away from you makes me feel miserable. _

_Annabeth- you want to know, so I'll tell you… Yes I loved Calypso- once. But the truth is that as soon as I saw your face at camp, I forgot everything. When I told calypso I couldn't stay I felt like I told her I couldn't love her. But I guess I still did love her- I loved her until I saw you. When you hugged me at camp and I saw you cry, it was like I was awoken again. _

_**I put my pen down and exhaled. My fingers were sore; I was writing everything fast- afraid I would forget my next thought. I wasn't afraid of writing down my feelings anymore.**_

_**In all my other letters I stopped and thought about the right words to use. I would even erase my really deep feelings. But now- I just didn't care. I wanted Annabeth to know how much I cared about her. **_

_Annabeth Thanks for saying everything. Each word you wrote about me- made me feel…… I don't think there is a word strong enough to explain it. I felt- just so amazing reading every word. _

_You made me the happiest that I could possibly ever be in my life. _

_I remember when you told me that 'I drool in my sleep'. I thought that was harsh after I had just lost my mother and seen a Minotaur. But I didn't mind- I guess that I understood you even back then. _

_What did I think of you, when I first saw you?_

_Well I remember having a horrible dream and I suddenly woke up. I was confused- I didn't know where I was- I saw you hovering above me- feeding me something. I have to admit that just for a second- your face made me forget everything- just for a second. I felt kind of warm just looking at your eyes. But the feeling barley lasted a second. I remember you asked me about winter solstice. I had no idea what it meant and once again I mumbled something stupid. _

_I felt bad seeing the disappointment in your eyes. And I remember fainting again. Annabeth, when I woke up again- you looked stunned. I never figured out why. I thought it was because I was holding the Minotaur horn. _

_But you've answered my question. You were shocked at my eyes. _

_Annabeth, - did you ever look at your eyes? Do you have any idea how graceful they are?_

_I have to be honest - that your eyes look so calm- but still so full of life. I swear to the gods that this is not the first time I'm thinking about this. I've always thought of these words since the first time I saw you. _

_I was in love with your eyes since the moment they rolled over my stupid questions._

_Annabeth- that's what I thought of you when I first saw you. _

_Wise girl there's a lot more I can say about how amazing everything about you is. But by the time I finish- the prophecy would catch up to me. _

_Annabeth- there is one more thing I have to tell you- read carefully…_

_On Thursday afternoon- around 3:00 pm. Go outside, and wait. I have a surprise for you. _

_I can't say more- I know that not telling you more is torture. But trust me on this one._

_I know you will, Wise girl- because your amazing. _

_Love, Percy_

**I reread my letter. Emotions rushing out at every word- my heart never stopped racing. I honestly, really did feel like Paul just gave me the opportunity to live. If I could see Annabeth- I would be so happy… there was no way to explain how happy I would be. **

'**Love, Percy' I looked at those two deep words for a long time. As thoughts entered and left my mind. Finally I decided to keep them. I sealed my letter.**

**Still in disbelief that I actually could see Annabeth again. There was so much I still wanted to tell her. I wanted to see her, I wanted to hug her. I wanted to be near her. I wanted to tell her a lot more than I had. And I just couldn't feel happy enough. I was still in disbelief. **

**I still couldn't believe, it seemed too good to be true….**

* * *

**finally part 2- complete!**

**I know that not alot happened in this chapter... i promise that the next chapter's will be alot better. Let me know what you think! REview!**

**And,I know this is sad but… I think the end may be nearing... Keep reading, the next chapters will hold a lot more than just letters… that's all I'm saying. Your reviews depend on how fast you're going to get the next chapter, so please review! (The weekends coming up- so my updates might be smoother!)Thanks to everyone!Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you guys so much for your reviews! i read each one like a milion times! Anyway- here's chapter 10! and as i promised... you may find this chapter much more interesting!**

**Enjoy! (Annabeth's POV!)**

* * *

****

**I waited eagerly in my room. I didn't feel like going outside because of my parents. They were being way too over protective. But that wasn't really all that I was thinking about. I felt really depressed. I would give or do anything to see Percy. I missed him so much. My heart started doing weird spins at the thoughts. So I tried to think about something else- something that would get me happy. I sat therefore a good 5 minutes thinking of happy thoughts. Noting made me smile. Nothing cheered me up. Then I thought about all the adventures me and Percy had went through on our quests. That made me smile. **

**I peered over my shoulder outside the window. It was just in time too- The mail truck pulled in.**

**I couldn't let my parents get their hands on Percy's letter again. So quickly- but casually I hurried down the stairs. My dad was just starting to unlock the front door. **

"**Dad!"**

**He looked back at me.**

"**I'm sorry- sorry about how I acted…I guess I'll make it up… Let me get the mail for you"**

**Before even waiting for him to answer I ran past him and outside. **

**The weather made me secure myself. I folded my arms up close to me as the open breeze slowly passed through my hair. There were thick clouds in the sky- and it was just a little foggy. But it was alright. I liked the breeze. The calm fog rested on my skin, refreshing me. **

**I reached the mail box. Looking back at the door. My dad was still standing watching and waiting for me.**

**I quickly took out the mail and shuffled through it as fast as I could. **

**There it was- Percy's letter. My heart picked up. I quickly tucked the letter in my clothes and casually walked back. **

**I handed him the mail, he smiled. "Thank you Annabeth. " **

"**no problem"**

"**Listen- I know you're going through a lot now days. And sorry if we came down a little hard on you"**

"**It's alright" I couldn't keep talking- I had to read Percy's letter! Butterflies swirling around in my stomach. I started up the stairs.**

"**Annab—"my dad started, but I was already up the stairs. **

**I finally got to my room and quickly took out the letter. I opened it anxiously and wasted absolutely no time and began to read. **

**My heart already pounding.**

_Dear Annabeth,_

_I miss you. I miss your voice, your face, your eyes- I miss everything about you. I can't take it anymore._

_**I couldn't take it anymore either. I felt my stomach stirring again. **_

_So I'm not going to take it anymore…._

_**What? What did Percy mean?**_

_Wise girl, don't go crazy trying to figure out what that means. You'll see…._

_**My brain was racing. He's not going to take it anymore? It was hard not to drive yourself crazy. **_

_**I tried to move on.**_

_.._

_Annabeth, I understand how you see Luke. I understand how you saw him. _

_And I would have never understood this if you didn't tell me that you stopped loving him. _

…

_**I smiled. **_

_Annabeth, you have absolutely no idea how you made me feel about my prophecy. Every word you wrote- slowly vanished my fear of the prophecy. I know I can get through the prophecy if I have your trust. You're all I need- and I can do anything. _

_**I stared in disbelief. Did I really make his worries go away? I mean the prophecy decided the faith of the worlds- how could something as simple as a friend vanish your fears?**_

_Wise girl, I was scared about what you would think about Calypso. Because I didn't want to hurt you in anyway. _

…………_._

_**My heart fluttered a little more.**_

………

_Annabeth, the truth is that… on Calypso's island- I guess I did love her. _

_**My heart was really fast. I reread that sentence over and over. Each time I felt a stinging feeling in my heart. How could Percy say that so easily? Did he have any idea how it made me feel?! He loved her? Those three words cut through my heart. I quickly eyed the next sentence…**_

_But before you read on, I just want you to know that right now- at this moment- I don't love her._

_**Once again I reread that over and over. I guess Percy did care about me enough to tell me he didn't love her right now.… I felt bad about loosing his trust for that second. And I promised him that I wouldn't be hurt- I told him not to be afraid to answer… I read on. **_

_She crosses my mind from time to time…. The way I left her was… well… sad. I still feel sorry for her and I want to help, but I don't know how. I pray for her and wish her happiness… but that's all. I don't love her._

_**After those sentences I was left with a thousand thoughts and a fast heart. **_

_When I think about what would happen if I stayed… my heart sinks. Even just the thought of being away from you makes me feel miserable. _

_**My heart got faster- and if I'm not wrong… a tear fell onto the paper. **_

_Annabeth- you want to know, so I'll tell you… Yes I loved Calypso- once. But the truth is that as soon as I saw your face at camp, I forgot everything. When I told calypso I couldn't stay I felt like I told her I couldn't love her. But I guess I still did love her- I loved her until I saw you. When you hugged me at camp and I saw you cry, it was like I was awoken again. _

_**I literally had to put my hand on my heart to calm myself down after that. I couldn't explain anything in my mind at that time….**_

…_._

_You made me the happiest that I could possibly ever be in my life. _

_**Another tear…**_

_**I felt the same about way Percy. **_

_I remember when you told me that 'I drool in my sleep'. ……._

_**I laughed a little. And I realized it was the first time I laughed for a really long time. **_

_What did I think of you, when I first saw you?_

………_.- I didn't know where I was- I saw you hovering above me- feeding me something. I have to admit that just for a second- your face made me forget everything- just for a second. I felt kind of warm just looking at your eyes. But the feeling barley lasted a second. I remember you asked me about winter solstice. I had no idea what it meant and once again I mumbled something stupid. _

_**After Percy had lost his mother- seen a minotaur- found out Grover was a goat- was in pain-didn't know where he was…..I still made him feel warm for a second? My heart was pounding. My feelings for Percy were rising and jumping.**_

_I felt bad seeing the disappointment in your eyes. …… …………_

_Annabeth, - did you ever look at your eyes? Do you have any idea how graceful they are?_

_I have to be honest - that your eyes look so calm- but still so full of life. I've always thought of these words since the first time I saw you. _

_I was in love with your eyes since the moment they rolled over my stupid questions._

_**After reading those words for about the millionth time- I reacted. My reactions were simply tears… I was so happy- and so sad, and I didn't know what was happening to me….**_

_**Every word Percy wrote was making me miss Percy more and more…. I wanted to see him, I wanted to hear his voice too, and I wanted to see his sea green eyes look at me deeply. Through my blurred vision I tried to continue. **_

_Annabeth- that's what I thought of you when I first saw you. _

_Wise girl there's a lot more I can say about how amazing everything about you is. But by the time I finish- the prophecy would catch up to me. _

_**A huge smile- another tear.**_

_Annabeth- there is one more thing I have to tell you- read carefully…_

_**I didn't need Percy to tell me to read carefully- I was already reading every word so carefully, that I almost memorized the whole letter. **_

_On Thursday afternoon- around 3:00 pm. Go outside, and wait. I have a surprise for you. _

_I can't say more- I know that not telling you more is torture. But trust me on this one._

_**What?! No Percy couldn't do this to me! He had to tell me something else! I would go crazy out of curiosity! **_

_**I looked at the clock that spoke 1:00 p.m. I rechecked to make sure it was Thursday. Then I got back to driving myself crazy… What surprise?!**_

_**It took me five minutes to calm down.…all that was left, was to trust Percy. **_

_I know you will, Wise girl- because your amazing. _

_**I smiled. My heart felt like it was trying to do a weird flip. **_

_Love, Percy_

'**Love Percy' My eyes were fixed on that word for- I don't know how long… Probably at least 10 minutes. But it seemed like hours to me. 'Love Percy' in my head I could hear him saying those words. I collected all my thoughts as they came out in one last single tear…**

**I wanted to let everything out and just cry- just scream… but I couldn't. I took a deep breath.**

**I fixed myself, washing my face and trying to smile. **

**I heard a slow knock at the door. I slowly opened the door. **

"**Annabeth dear-"my step mom tried to sound sweet. **

"**Yes?"**

"**You're father and I are going out for the day" **

**My dad jogged up the stairs and joined her. "Yes, Annabeth. Some important meeting and errands. I don't think we will be back till later tonight. Will you be alright, alone? "**

"**Yeah I'll be fine" I gave them both assuring looks. **

"**Alright, dear. Please take care of Bobby and Mathew. "She gestured towards my siblings who were fighting over Lego's. (A****/N: I DIDN'T NAME THEM, RICK DID IN THE TITANS CURSE****)**

"**Okay" they smiled and left down the stairs.**

**So there I was- Miserably thinking about Percy. Dying to see him. Missing him more than anything. **

**I tried to get my mind off of him. I walked over to my siblings breaking up their argument. Finally after they got back to peacefully playing I sat down on the couch. My eyes fixed on them, my thought about Percy racing. **

**What did Percy mean about a surprise? Did he get me something? It will probably come in a package at 3pm. No he didn't get me anything. I shouldn't get my hopes up for anything like that. **

**Then what did Percy mean.**

"**ANNABETH!" Bobby yelled for the third time. **

**I jerked. "Yeah- what is it? Sorry" I mumbled.**

**I noticed Mathew sleeping on the floor. So I fixed him in his bed and before I knew it bobby fell asleep right along with him. I glanced at the clock. It was 2:30.**

**I opened the front door slowly- hoping it wouldn't creek. I stepped outside as the frosty air surrounded me. I sat on the step on my front porch. **

**I could see my breath in front of me. I hugged myself, trying to warm up. I only wore a half sleeved t-shirt with jeans. My open hair hung over my shoulders. I couldn't see anything in the distance. Fog surrounded everything. I peered inside the house catching a glimpse of the clock- 3:05. **

**I felt raindrops starting to fall from the endless sky. The shivered as the freezing rain feel on me. **

**I decided that whatever the surprise was had probably gotten postponed because of rain. I stared up at the sky. The rain picked up- now coming down pretty hard and fast. I looked down the street. I couldn't see more than two houses away because of the thick fog. **

**I was freezing and soaked- It was only logical to go back inside. Whatever the surprise was- it wasn't coming today- or at least right now. But I couldn't go inside. I just had this weird sort of hope in the back of my mind. I couldn't turn back- I wanted to wait here forever. **

**Percy wouldn't let rain ruin whatever his surprise was.**

**I knew Percy wouldn't give up on anything that easily, because that's who her was. More thought about Percy were rising. I missed Percy so much. **

**I felt horrible. I kept trying to smile- but I was broken without him. I wanted to cry- to scream. But I had to keep smiling. **

**The rain roared louder. And that's when I let everything out.**

**I could feel my warm tears mix in with the freezing rain on my face. The rain grew, now it was coming down with extreme force. **

**I cried freely… no one could hear me over the roar of the water. And no one could tell my tears from rain. So I cried. I cried because I missed Percy- Because I wanted to be with him. Because of everything we had been through… because of how I felt about him. **

**Then suddenly I felt something… a presence… the aura of something very familiar. Someone I would always feel. My heart spoke. I jumped up. What was I feeling- … **

**I knew this presence… I couldn't be wrong… could it be … Percy? **

**I ran into the deep fog. **

**Spinning around frantically. My house was no longer in view. I cried more. What was I doing… Percy couldn't be here. My minds just going crazy. I cried… letting everything out of me. **

**I felt miserable. I felt my legs giving out…I couldn't keep going like this. Hiding myself and faking a smile. I needed Percy. The world was spinning.**

**As I felt my legs turn into weak twigs and I collapsed on the street. Sobbing miserably.**

**But before my knees hit the ground…I felt two warm arms rap around me….**

* * *

**Okay i know this is ver cliffy and this is like torture! Don't hate me! sorry! I'm working on the next chapter! Please review and you'll get the next chapter! Thanks everyone for reading! **


	11. Love, Percy and Annabeth

**--**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I wrote up this chapter as fast as I could for you guys! This chapter might seem a little short, but I posted up what I wrote because I know waiting more is just torture. **

**And a quick thanks to 'The Dark Moose' for sort up suggesting the idea of them meeting in a storm.**

**I really had to think lot about this chapter- so I really hope you like it! Please Enjoy and review. **

**(ANNABETH POV)**

* * *

**I felt miserable. I felt my legs giving out…I couldn't keep going like this. Hiding myself and faking a smile. I needed Percy. The world was spinning.**

**As I felt my legs turn into weak twigs and I collapsed on the street. Sobbing miserably.**

**But before my knees hit the ground…I felt two warm arms rap around me….**

**My heart suddenly stopped. I held my breath.**

**And I stood up with the help the warm arms. My eyes wide… I couldn't even think- my mind was blank. Confused. The only getting two messages from my brain were- turn around. And breathe!**

**But I couldn't move. I stared blankly in front of me for about 1 minute. My face was turning blue- I needed to breathe. Gathering all my thoughts, I slowly turned around.**

**In front of me were the warm green eyes I had been dying to see, they were filled with the same emotion. I suddenly felt my blood pumping. I took in a huge breath as oxygen refilled my lungs. At that moment the world stopped. I just stared at Percy in disbelief watching his intense green eyes stare back at me. **

**A million thoughts rushed through my head. My heart pounded fiercely- I knew for a fact that this was the fastest my heart had ever gone. Tears escaped out of my eyes flowing down my face. **

**I stared at Percy's face. His warm eyes looking at me with the same disbelief. He wore a half sleeve shirt and jeans, His messy hair soaked in the rain. Fog surrounded us. The cold rain roared as it poured down on us. **

**I was panting now… struggling to get air through the water, and struggling to get air because my heart was racing. **

**I could see Percy slowly breathing hard too. I felt like this wasn't real. This couldn't be… why was I torturing myself. **

**Was this real? I didn't trust my eyes.**

**With shaky hands I reached out slowly touched Percy's face. **

**And I felt it… his face was warm. And I instantly dried. Every last drop of water jumped off of me. My eyes shot wide along with Percy's eyes…**

**PERCY POV **

**My heart raced. This was the fastest it had ever been. **

**I stared at Annabeth's face… looking at those grey eyes I had been dying to see for so long. Her hair was soaked. I looked deeply into her eyes that were staring at me like I wasn't real. I couldn't believe this either. I felt like this was a horrible illusion. I could feel my blood rushing through my veins. Freezing rain send shivers through my body. **

**But I could only think about was… Annabeth. Was she really standing in front of me? I could make out her tears slowly falling off her face. **

**I just wanted to hold her, let her know I was real… let her know she was safe.**

**I knew Paul's car was standing behind Annabeth. **

**I tried to take my eyes off Annabeth, and nod to Paul, tell him I would be okay- and thanks for bringing me here... but I couldn't. **

**My eyes were frozen with hers. I felt like I was holding my breath even though I tried to breath. I could see her slowly panting along with me. **

**Then out of the very corner of my eye I saw Paul. He was inside his car sticking his head out the window. His mouth was open ready to say something… but he didn't want to interrupt. After a while he slowly melted into a smile and nodded at me. **

**Even though all this was happening I couldn't move my eyes away from Annabeth. I couldn't stop looking at her for a second. I had been waiting to see her for so long- I felt like if I looked away for even one second I would lose her. And I couldn't lose her- no matter what.**

**I saw Paul slowly reverse and drive away. That was the moment that Annabeth slowly reached out. Her hands shaking…. as she touched my face. I felt her. Her hands were warm. My eyes widened with disbelief along with hers… she was really there. Annabeth was standing right in front of me. **

**Thoughts flew through my head. And at the same time me and Annabeth just seemed to snap out of our trance and we dived for each other. Crashing into a huge hug. **

**I could feel Annabeth's heart beating wildly against me. I knew she could probably feel my heart pounding too. **

**I put my concentration into making us dry. As giant puddles appeared at our feet slowly mixing with the rest of the rain. **

**The rain now repelling against us. Not touching us. Every last drop of water fell off of us. We were still clashed together. I felt warm with Annabeth in my arms. **

**My lungs weren't too happy about the way Annabeth was squeezing me, but I'm sure her circulation wasn't happy about the way I was fiercely hugging her either. **

**We stood there together. Our hug getting tighter… my heart pounded faster. I had missed Annabeth so much and now she was in my arms. I could feel her tears going through my clothes, and I felt my own tears falling on top of her. **

**For a second we separated, looking at each other's faces… deeply meeting out eyes… **

**Annabeth stopped for a minute. And held my face with both of her hands. I stared back at her stormy grey eyes. We just stood there looking deeply at each other. Her body still against mine.**

**Our bodies dry- the rain still repelling. Grey eyes against green. My heart pounded at the exact same beat as hers. The worlds stopped for a second. I couldn't hear the rain anymore… the fog covered everything. It was just me and Annabeth.**

**And right at that moment- before anything had been said…..our lips crashed together. **

**Suddenly heavy water fell onto us. **

**I couldn't believe what was happening. My heart even faster than it was before. Annabeth's hands still on my face. I felt like a giant tsunami just crashed inside my stomach. And my mind couldn't think- and yet it was racing. So many thoughts were rushing through my head- I completely lost all my concentration on the rain. As the freezing heavy raindrops fell on top of us. **

**After what literally seemed literally like eternity, our lung forced us apart. We separated. We were panting harder than we ever had. **

**I watched as tears fell out of her eyes. I noticed we were now soaking again, in the freezing rain. But I didn't feel cold. Annabeth slowly took her hands off of my face and rapped them around me. As she hugged me harder. **

**I held her. I felt her tears. We stood there together till our hearts slowed.**

"**I missed you **_**so**_** much" Annabeth shouted over the rain as she hugged me tighter. Her voice made my heart faster.**

"**I missed you too- wise girl. But I'm here now…" I said as tears escaped my eyes without my permission, but I didn't care at that moment. **

**I pulled Annabeth apart and looked at her. This time actually looked at her. Her warm eyes full of love. I missed her so much- and she was right here. My face melted into a smile. **

"**Percy" Annabeth spoke above the rain. I could see more tears flow out of her eyes.**

**I smiled, as I wiped them off her face. **

**Annabeth smiled for the first time. Just seeing her smile made my heart jump. I had been dying to see her happy. **

**I wanted to tell Annabeth so much. And our sudden kiss had reassured me.**

"**Annabeth- what I never told you in my letters, was that I...I-- "**

"…**Love you" Annabeth shouted over the rain, completing my sentence. "Percy I love you!" Annabeth finished, breathing hard. The way she screamed it, made me feel like she had been dying to say it. And I felt the exact same way.**

**My heart pounded. Tears flew out of our eyes. I hugged Annabeth tighter.**

"**I love you" I whispered. And as soon as I did- my heart felt light. It was the first time I had said it to her and to myself.**

**We stood there together for what seemed like eternity. **

**So there we were. Standing together in the freezing rain. Fog surrounding us. In each other's arms. **

**I knew for a fact if it weren't for those eight letters between us, we wouldn't be standing here right now. We had gotten this far through our letters…**

* * *

**There you have it. I know this all seems sort of fast because this chapter ended soon and you guys still want more. There will be another chapter! And it may be the last chapter. I read this chapter over and over and it sort of feels incomplete- but I think the next chapter will cover up for that. This chapter was emotion- the next chapter will be talk. I really hope you guys like it, because I put a lot of thought in this chapter… and tried to post it up fast. Please tell me if you like it! Review! **


	12. Just the beginning

****

**Okay- I'm really sorry for not updating faster. I had already written this chapter on Monday… but my stupid laptop broke and I lost everything. So now I have rewritten this chapter! So enjoy!**

**Heads up: This may be the (crying) last chapter…..**

**Annabeth's POV**

* * *

**So there we were. Standing in the rain as heavy raindrops and thick fog surrounded us. We stood together till our hearts slowed.**

**Thoughts were jumping in the back of my mind. But in the front- I felt calm. Just being in Percy's arms gave me this feeling… of safety and happiness. As I thought about everything, tears escaped. You could say tears of happiness… but I called them my tears of disbelief.**

**I gathered all my thoughts and swallowed my tears. And I let go of Percy and looked at him. As soon as I separated just one inch away from him. A cold breeze ran over my chest, I felt like I reentered the real cold world.**

**My grey eyes moving quickly, looking at every inch of his face- his eyes moving at the same pace.**

**For a moment we just stood there again…looking at each other. Till at a certain moment… our minds settled everything in. And we ...smiled.**

**I looked back at the thick fog that had now turned thin, and my house came into view. So I led Percy home.**

**I quietly opened the heavy door as it made a 'creaking' sound. Bobby and Mathew were still asleep upstairs. We entered the house which had a calm warm air to it.**

**We were still soaking, and Percy realized that to. Because he grabbed me and I slowly melted into his hug. I felt all the cold water slowly leaving me. And we were left completely dry.**

**A thought struck me… **

**"Percy, how did you get here?" I backed away and looked at him.**

**"I needed to see you"**

**"I know- me too. That's why I was broken on the street… before you caught me"**

**I grabbed his hand and led him to the couch. And forced him to tell me all the details, of how he got here. So he did. He told me about Paul. I had heard about him before, but I never saw him. Percy explained how Paul had brought him here, and I felt extremely grateful to him.**

**I knew that if Percy hadn't had gotten here. I would be broken- and miserable. I quickly let that thought go.**

**Percy and I talked for a long time. We filled each other in on our lives (not that our letters hadn't- but we talked about everything again). We laughed together and smiled. Percy looked at one of his letters that was sitting on the coffee table. I blushed because it was obvious to see that my tears had fallen on it. We talked for a long time about our letters. Our conversation kept getting deeper and deeper...**

**"Percy, you're not here forever…" My heart sank "Will you have to leave?"**

**I watched Percy's face drop and go through the same emotion as me.**

**"I don't know. Paul could be coming soon. "Percy said with obvious hurt.**

**These thoughts made my heart faster. I thought about my normal life…. Going to school, faking a smile, fighting stupid monsters without Percy, dealing with my parents…. I felt like a huge cloud settled over my heart. I bit back tears…. I felt like crying- and letting everything out. But I never could.**

**Subconsciously I stood up and turned away from Percy. The last thing I wanted to do is show my stupid tears. I tried to fix myself and hold back everything. But I felt horrible. When Percy would leave I would be back under the weight of the world. And every time Percy hugged me, it made me feel like he took the weight off me.**

**Thoughts circled around me. When I felt Percy's comforting arms rap around me. I bit my lip- holding back any tears. I couldn't cry…. Not now. I closed my eyes…I wanted to make Percy happy and smile… I didn't want to cry.**

**"Annabeth…" his voice was suddenly like a wave of relief surfing through my body. "You don't have to smile for me"**

**My eyes shot open. Suddenly I remembered that since I was a kid I wanted to hear those seven simple words. My parents never said them- so I left them. At camp- no one said them, so I stayed there miserably. Luke never said them… but I had this hope that he would… so I went closer to him, but he never said them. Chiron who was like a father to me- never said them.**

**And now I heard them. Those words… ' you don't have to smile for me' , I felt a huge brick drop on my heart. That brick that was hanging there from a string… had finally dropped. I felt Percy hold me tighter. And I cried.**

**I didn't know where my tears were coming from. But just with everything that was going on- I just broke. I thought about all those times I held back my tears as a child. So now I let my tears out. I thought about Percy leaving soon, and more tears escaped.**

**Percy stroked my head and held me tight.**

**I could feel that huge brick on my heart slowly vanishing as I cried. I wanted to keep letting my tears free, but somewhere I also wanted to stop.**

**I tried many times- to remember how long Percy had held me as I cried… but I couldn't.**

**I sobbed miserably... freeing my tears...**

****

With time I slowly stopped. Silence echoed through the house.

**And I felt… new. I felt amazing- I felt like a normal person should feel. I cried everything out- and nothing was left- but relief…**

**I didn't know where I would be without Percy.**

**I felt my last tear slowly making its way down my face- when I heard an unknown voice…**

**"Percy…..?" The voice echoed and our heads immediately turned. I saw a decent man standing by the door. I don't know why- but I realized that he was probably Paul.**

**Percy and I realized that we were still standing in a tight hug and tears were falling off my face. We uncomfortably separated. And I wiped off my tears.**

**I noticed that Percy's shirt was wet in the middle; where my tears had soaked him. Paul seemed to notice it for a second too and somewhat smiled.**

**But Paul quickly realized where he was…. "uhhh- I'm sorry. I called for you….and I knocked. Did you hear me? …well anyway- I mean the front door was open and this was the address you gave me... so….sorry about barging in like this." Paul quickly threw out at us, apologizing.**

**Percy was quiet- I had a feeling he was thinking about how he would get teased by Paul later on, and he was sort of turning red.**

**"Its okay" I spoke up. Paul looked at me.**

**"ummmm- this is Annabeth" I heard Percy say. Paul didn't take his eyes off me. He nodded thoughtfully- still studying me. And then he quickly change into a smile.**

**"Hi!" he shook my hand "I've heard a lot about you"**

**I felt good at the thought of Percy talking about me. I glanced at Percy- as he looked away awkwardly. I smiled.**

**Paul sat down as the three of us talked for a while. Paul was a really nice guy.**

**"Oh I almost forgot…" Paul said as he took out a bag from his coat and handed it to me. "Percy's mother asked me to give this to you- I don't know what's inside, but she said- 'that it will help u guys stay in touch'…" Paul explained. Percy was just as unaware of it as me.**

**I opened the bag and it glowed. Inside were a bunch of gold drachma's. My mouth slightly fell open. This was seriously really valuable. I looked at Percy- as he slowly understood what was in the bag.**

**My face changed into a huge smile- I knew that this was so that Percy and I could iris message.**

**Paul looked really confused. "Wow- I don't know what to say. I mean- Paul please tell her I said thank you" I said looking at him with gratefulness.**

**Paul smiled and promised he would.**

**We talked more... laughed, smiled... these were my treasuring moments with Percy... **

**I was looking at Percy when ,I watched Percy's face slowly fall. I studied him, as Paul's eyes followed mine to see what I was looking at.**

**Percy looked up and realized that we were staring at him. His face still sad...**

**"Paul do we have to go soon?" my heart sank- ****Paul looked sympathetic… "Yeah- I'm afraid we do… it's a long drive home…."**

**My eyes met with Percy's and they locked.**

**Paul sat quietly till we finally snapped out of our trance and turned to Paul. Paul looked at his watch… probably calculating something in his mind.**

**"Yeah-- I think, it's about time we leave, Percy."**

**My heart was picking up. Paul stood up as me and Percy regretfully stood up after him.**

**PERCY'S POV**

**We followed Paul out the door. He shook Annabeth's hand one last time, and told her it was nice meeting her. Then he turned to me. "Percy, I'll be in the car" he nodded very meaningfully- as if telling me I had time to say bye.**

**I watched as Paul walked off the porch into the car. I turned to Annabeth- she was looking at me sadly.**

**"Hey- It's okay" I tried to comfort her.**

**The fog had cleared up- and the rain was showing its last drops. I had a feeling that Paul could see us- and I was praying to the gods, hoping he wouldn't be able to hear us. But the chances of that weren't too high…. I let the thought slip. And I turned to Annabeth .**

**"Hey Annabeth, don't worry. We can still see each other, when we iris message." I said full of hope.**

**"You're right seaweed brain" She smiled. "But Percy- promise me you'll be alright. Don't get into trouble and be careful"**

**I looked at her for a long time. "I'll be fine- Annabeth; you have to promise me that you'll be careful too. Don't let monsters find you"**

**"Alright" she promised.**

**"Percy I'm going to miss you way too much…." Annabeth spoke up- I saw a trace of sadness return to her face.**

**"Wise girl- trust me, everything will be alright" I don't know why I was so sure- but I just had a feeling that this was the beginning.**

**"I trust you" she said in a weak voice. I stared at her for a while- till finally a smile returned to her face. Seeing her smile made my heart light up again.**

**"Seaweed brain- stay alive till we get to camp next summer"**

**I thought about being at camp with Annabeth next summer. I couldn't help but grin.**

**I thought about how thngs would be different at camp now. And I kept realizing that we would never have gotten here if it weren't for our letters. I found myself thinking about how we had gotten this far through our letters. Each word we wrote unraveled new meanings and just those words had brought us here, so we could stand face to face.**

**I glanced at Paul so was waiting for me.**

**"Percy, iris message me as soon as you get home" Annabeth told me.**

**I promised her I would.**

**"And Percy…" she stepped forward and ran her fingers through my hair. "Remember how much I ..." Annabeth stopped messing with my hair for a minute... Remember how much I love you" she whispered. **

**Our eyes met and I don't know what happened… but our lips were together. I felt like the world around me was spinning, and revolving only around us. I felt like i was revived and splashed with calm, cold water. I don't know how long we kissed but after separating we were panting.**

**Subconsciously our eyes glanced at paul- who was pretending to look away... but he was smirking. We quickly turned back to each other... still trying to keep our breath under control. **

**"I do too" I mouthed in a whisper.**

**Annabeth stepped forward and hugged me. So I held her. It seemed like only 5 seconds to me… but I was very aware that 10 good, long minutes had passed…. And we were still standing together.**

**"Percy…" Paul called out. I was very aware that all together we had been standing on the porch together for over 30 minutes. **

**Annabeth regretfully loosened her grip on me. And looked at my face. Her eyes were watery- but she wore a true smile… I couldn't help but smile back.**

**"Stay safe, seaweed brain"**

**"You too wise girl"**

**We hugged again for a good 2 minutes. Then let go. I stepped back and took Annabeth's hand.**

**"Bye…" I said quietly.**

**I watched Annabeth very carefully. Tears came forward in her eyes but easily backed away…**

**"Bye... Take care" she smiled. And we slowly let our hands slip out of each others. **

**As I walked back to the car, I felt different… I felt happy... I felt complete…**

**ANNABETH'S POV**

**I watched Percy walk to the car. He looked back at me and we shared one last smile before he sat down.**

**After a while the car started and very slowly drove away. I watched till it disappeared down the road into the mysterious fog.**

**I stood there for a while- taking in everything that had just happened.**

**I turned around and walked into my house. Warm air greeted me- but I already missed Percy's warm arms. I walked to my two half brothers- who were sleeping calmly. I thought about how they would wake up and have no idea how much my life had changed, while they slept for those three hours.**

**I walked to my room- where all of Percy's letters lay. I looked at each one carefully. And I remembered how I felt while reading each one.**

**The way I felt now… was so amazing. I felt so different… I felt nothing but happy…. I was sad that percy had to leave, but suddenly my sadness was replaced with hope… I ran my fingers across the letters- looking at those simple words lye on the paper. I thought about how everything that had happen through our letters.**

**And I smiled- I felt like this was just the beginning…..**

**The End**

* * *

**…..**

**wow... it was fun writing this, i had to think alot but i think the ending turned out okay...**

**How was that? I know a lot of people wanted Annabeth to move to New York or something… but that would have been just too happy and unreal…**

**Are there more stories to come? I don't know… maybe. Be sure to add me to your author's alert if you haven't already! And also if you haven't already… please vote on my Poll. My poll will determine what stories I write next….**

**Anyway…I think this ending was kind of sad but happy too. Tell me what u think.**

**Please Review… and give me your feedback on this chapter- as well as the whole story overall.**

**Thank you to everyone who stayed with me from chapter 1! You guys are amazing! **

**Please Review...**


End file.
